Ode to a Gift Horse
by Victoria. Pie
Summary: A Phantomhive has always been weary of excessively kind gifts and the only heir had to learn this fact early on, considering the risks his family's business entailed.Ciel wakes up in a neatly tucked bed with his contract nullified and his soul intact, having to tread carefully while on his way to solving the mystery of his salvation, with a demon without a collar by his side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

_March-14-1888_

_"__My Dearest Catherine,_

_I am so pleased that the new gown suits your taste. Although I cannot say I am that surprised, the dress I picked out for you is lovely; only a person with no fashion sense wouldn't have liked it. And you are my niece after all._

_The gathering from last week had been quite entertaining. It reminded me of the lovely times when darling Albert had been by my side. Despite all these years, I still have strong feelings for that man. I am so grateful to that boy for helping me cope with all the ghastly events that have been happening lately. Surely you will meet him soon, Ash will introduce you. I trust you will appreciate his intelligence, despite his petty jokes. I will arrange a meeting, once I get a hold of him. He had scarcely been seen around the premises lately. I do hope he had not abandoned his duties. _

_You know how dreadfully boring it can become here, without a proper companion with whom you can talk to. What with all the ruckus in the palace, I can barely get a decent rest. Old age is quite difficult my darling, but be sure that it comes with advantages. Not one person can refuse or ignore the words of an intelligent and wise old woman (my demure nature seems to have quietly subsided over the years)._

_I do expect you to visit me soon. I had yet to see that lovely dress on you._

_I am waiting for your response._

_Yours truly,_

_Victoria_

The letter was wrinkled, no longer neatly placed amongst the other documents in the drawer. Its sender couldn't have known that it would be her last.

Catherine mourned her grandmother's death alone, after sending out anyone who dared enter her room. Her head was buried in her hands and her shoulders shook as she tried to control her sobs.

* * *

The ceiling was just like it has been the other day, with delicate flowers sculpted in the corners , welcoming the details of a more sophisticated pattern. How many times did he even look at it carefully? It was more beautiful at that moment than ever. How ridiculous to think that this would be the first image he would see after his demise. He did not know where he was or who he was with. He did not know if he was himself. There were so many matters unsolved, questions to be asked and thoughts to sort out.

A smooth voice had suddenly brought him crashing down from his dream like state, a voice which he knew very well and which he did not expect.

'I see that the young master has awakened.'

The boy sat upright immediately, his face showing obvious surprise. His heart started beating wildly in his chest as if wanting to escape from its rib cage while a soft whisper escaped his trembling lips.

'Sebastian...?'

The young man he was addressing was wearing his usual black suit. The color of the small, silver chain that led to his other pocket contrasted with the dark color of his clothes and indicated the existence of a small watch.

Sitting cross-legged, with is right hand supporting his chin, the butler contemplated the boy intensely.

"What happened?" Ciel knew the question sounded misplaced the moment he spotted his butler's expression.

His reply was what brought them both at a dead end.

'Apparently, this situation is beyond me'.

His tone was cold, detached, as if he preferred to keep his actual opinion to himself. This was not a novelty to Ciel since a small part of him expected him to be vague about it. Even in this kind of situation, Sebastian would aggravate him and the words _sadistic demon _immediately came to mind.

Agitated voices could be heard behind the door, indicating that the servants of the household were also aware of his awakening.

'He's up?'

'Should we check up on him?' The words were muffled but he could distinguish Meirin's and Finny's concerned tones.

The butler swiftly stood up and opened the large wooden doors, letting the three barge into the room, all with wide smiles and gleaming faces.

In a matter of seconds the king sized bed was surrounded and the boy's face remained as surprised as it had been upon his awakening. What were they doing here? What in bloody hell was going on?

'Finny found you passed out in the garden young master!"'Meirin's worried voice filled the room..

'We were afraid you were ill so we immediately called a doctor, but he said that you were fine!'

It was all a blur, their voices and their animated faces, glad for his well being. He wasn't even supposed to be well. His butler was to make sure of it!

His unspoken inquiry was left unanswered, being as Sebastian remained by the opened door as if inviting an explanation for their dilemma .Unsurprisingly, no answer came to their aid.

The small boy frowned, trying to recount the last events he could remember. Amidst a vague recollection of grief, the smell of smoke and the feeling of cold stone behind his back, a single memory was what persisted in his mind. He remembered the brightness of the sun, the warmth of an embrace and a woman's voice filled with compassion which spoke words left unsaid for years:

_'__It's all right now, Ciel…' _

* * *

The bitterness she felt while gazing at her grandmother's resting place was overwhelming. The royal family was saddened but confused at the same time as to what led to her mysterious death, all the while taking pity on the countess, the protégé of their most beloved ruler. Catherine was far too frail and young for such a tragedy, they said.

She herself didn't know if she could live up to these events. In the absence of a father's protection, a bastard child left amongst the royal members of the court under a false title was like a small lamb in the cage of blood thirsty lions. Lady Catherine, the unusually placid girl who had made herself known amongst aristocrats as witty, but unpleasant what with her condescending attitude and peculiar sense of humor was not one who could ever blend in, more so now that the only relative who took an interest in her despite her degrading origins was gone. Queen Victoria had been her grandmother and without her, she had no one on her side.

No sooner had this thought occurred to her that it had been replaced by another: hatred; so unfitting for such an innocent looking young lady. She despised the superficial pity that marked every noble's expression the moment they set eyes on her. More than that, she despised the person that has caused all of it.

Taking a few steps closer, she lifted her hand slowly and touched the fresh white roses with the utmost delicacy so as to not ruin a single petal .

'I promise…I will sort this out. I'll find that boy…Ciel Phantomhive.'

The light brown of her hair seemed golden into the morning sun's rays, contrasting with the dull black dress meant to express her mourn. Her hands were yet again united under her chin so as to finish her prayer. Her desperate need for comfort these past few days had been overwhelming. There were times when she felt she could not handle hiding her growing rage and replacing them with all the fake tears and gestures. She needed strength, a pillar to hold on to.

A determined look crossed her face, replacing her pained expression as the instinct to survive through this ordeal took over her thoughts.

She could get past this without falling prey to uncertainty and becoming a wailing, pathetic lass with permanent tear stains on her handkerchief. After all, she had been brought up to be just as strong as a queen.

'Amen…'

The foreign voice startled her out of her thoughts. Catherine narrowed her eyes, trying to identify the new comer and marveling at the person's stealth. It seemed to be a very small, frail man but upon a closer inspection she realized that this new comer was in fact a woman. Her short dark colored hair gave her a childish appearance that didn't quite go along with her suit.

'_So odd of her to wear men's clothing_…' Catherine thought suspiciously, an opinion already formed in her mind about her unorthodox choice of wear. The woman in question, however, did not seem to be affected by her judging look as she continued with her prayer in silence. Her gloved hands supported her while she lifted herself up to her feet before she took two steps towards Catherine.

The latter was taken aback by the pure gold of her eyes. Such an unusual color would have been intimidating if it weren't for their obvious compassion. She couldn't help feeling a strange mix of suspicion and immediate trust towards this oddly dressed woman and Catherine was even more confused at her words:

'Fallen angels can never come back into our Father's embrace. Just like Lucifer had fallen and disgraced himself because of pride and arrogance, the ones that disobey shall be punished according to Father's wishes.'

After a short pause in which the woman regarded her with sympathy, she continued:

'I am deeply sorry for what happened. I am here to bring you justice.' Cautious, the countess chose to speak:

'Who are you?'

Immediately, the atmosphere changed. The air turned unusually warm and the few sun rays which crept through the small window seemed to shine brighter. The woman had an air about her which made her less human and almost surreal. A small tremor took hold of the countess's limbs as this realization hit.

The stranger reached out her hands and took Catherine's shaking ones.

'My name is Helena.'

* * *

'Would young master prefer the chocolate and peach parfait or the black walnut cheese pie?'

Ciel darted his gaze towards his bedside as his butler gracefully arranged his necktie. He couldn't bring himself to look into his eyes nor let him see his disgruntled state, although something told him that he was already aware of it. The boy's frown was an obvious sign of his distress, as well as his narrowed eyes, one of which failed to fulfill its purpose. He closed his now blind right eye and gently brushed it with his small fingers as an avalanche of contradicting thoughts swarmed in his mind. Despite his efforts, he could not draw one single logical conclusion from the bunch because

it made no sense. The thought of something having been denied from _a demon_, especially something as precious as his soul, gave him a sense of nausea right to the pit of his stomach.

He gave his word but couldn't fulfill his end of the bargain and not knowing to what he owed his rescue made him feel like a piece of raw meat out for inspection, ready to be devoured if he let his guard down.

The butler's silence didn't help in the least. He just kept acting as before, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and it frustrated him to no end. It seemed as if he was the only one worrying, a situation which made him feel ridiculous.

Evading his butler's gaze, he stepped in front of his mirror again and inspected his right eye. The symbol of their contract has faded, taking along with it its sight and it was a small price to pay.

His eyes narrowed seeing him waiting by the door with a barely perceptible smirk. He had to know something, but whatever it was, he wasn't eager to let him in on it. Maybe this was another one of his games to aggravate him.

Turning around, he faced him and his demonic eyes with a now calm composure, his façade never faltering, not even after he contemplated his sly expression. His voice also remained as stoic as ever, keeping his true feelings on guard:

'Since when did you allow me to ruin my appetite by eating sweets?'

Sebastian's smirk widened as he responded:

'Considering young master's state, I have taken the liberty of presuming that you will need something suitable for it.'

'My state? Whatever are you talking about, Sebastian? You make it sound as if I'm a hysterical pregnant woman.'

The boy proceeded to walk ahead, straight to his living room .Noticing his butler's silence, he gave his response:

'Get me today's _Times_ and along with that parfait, bring me a cup of Earl Grey tea. Use the Mayfair set. I cannot believe I slept until noon.'

'Yes… my lord.'

Ciel frowned upon hearing those words which seemed so out of place given the circumstances. He sensed a tint of derision in his words, but paid no mind to the butler's knowing smirk as he proceeded to ponder in his comfortable armchair on all the possible scenarios of what could have happened.

* * *

The city has been in flames, there was no doubt about it. His servants remembered it well because of the unfortunate event with the hound. The three of them survived but others weren't so lucky and Ciel couldn't help thinking that the death gods were obviously busy that night.

'After we got separated we did what you instructed but we were all so worn out and injured that we couldn't head directly back home. We only got there the next day thanks to the townspeople's help. Young master was nowhere to be found, and neither was mister Sebastian.' Meirin let her coworker continue:

'We all got worried, but thankfully Finny found you .'

Ciel considered his servant's words, trying to complete the last two day's puzzle despite its missing pieces.

'The weird thing is that you didn't look sick or hurt at all, not even a scratch. In fact you looked healthier than ever.'

Bard said as he scratched his chin confusedly.

'All's well when it ends well, right?' Despite Finny's smile, his weariness was evident in his sea green eyes. Before they exited the room, Ciel asked one more question.

'When did Sebastian arrive?'

'He's been here since yesterday.' Frowning, Bard took two steps forward as he spoke his mind with concern:

'He seemed a little shaken up, master. Maybe he's ill… '.Even as he said it, doubt was evident in his tone.

'Considering the latest events, I think it's only natural…for all of us.' The boy dismissed him as he picked up the newspaper again.

'The queen's safety was ensured'…_hm? How long are they going to play this comedy? What of Prince Edward? When will he be back to put an end to this?_

_Either Sebastian changed his mind or he's just playing a game to taunt me._

'Or maybe something far more powerful than him stopped him. ' He spoke this theory out loud, unaware of his butler's presence.

'Young master is not wrong in making that assumption.'

The unexpected voice startled Ciel, catching him off guard .He turned his head to catch a glimpse of his butler, who stood by the door with his arm half up, ready to knock.

'I want to talk to you.'

'So I have noticed.'

His reply came smoothly as he approached the small round shaped table between the first and second armchair. He sat down and proceeded to set the chess board, not even looking at the disgruntled boy in front of him. Ciel hadn't even noticed the chess board until that moment.

'Why do you want to play chess with me now? You never did.'

Sebastian finished setting the pieces into their respective places and met his impatient glare with a blank expression while supporting his chin with his left hand.

What was that expression? Indifference? Anger? Did it have a hidden meaning?

Only then did he start to consider his treating Sebastian as a pawn without bothering to read more into his gestures. He did not know what went through his mind and that bothered him more than ever because it made him feel vulnerable. He had no idea how to approach the person standing in front of him given their situation. Sebastian gestured towards the chess board with one of his usual sly smile. Determined to get his answers straight, Ciel made his first move careful not to let any feelings show on his composed mask.

Chess had been one of his most favorite games. At that moment, however, it seemed like a tense confrontation, one which had more implications than he was aware of.

'Dinner will be served at 6. You will be having deep fried fish in batter with chipped potatoes and for dessert, the bread and butter pudding. I hope it suits young master's taste.'

Ciel's first pawn fell.

'It is satisfactory.'

The silence was only interrupted by the chess pieces' moves. Ciel decided that this was an opportune moment to ask his question:

'What are we doing here?'

What use of repeating it when he didn't expect a straight answer?

'We're waiting.'

Sebastian said this with a hint of a smile while watching one of his pawns fall.

'For whatever held you back?' A nod was the only sign of him paying attention.

'What is stopping you at this moment?' Despite his relaxed tone, he was eager for a response. His butler's words surprised him:

'I have been warned against it.'

A black horse took Ciel's queen, but the boy didn't even blink. What made him stare at the man in front of him with disbelief was his next affirmation:

'It could have been God himself. Curious , isn't it?'

Ciel frowned, looking at the chess board and noticing that his king was in danger.

'Check.'

He moved his king, only to find it surrounded by three other black pieces. What had happened with his carefully planned strategies? When did he even lose?

Ciel frowned, a tinge of worry visible on his features. He didn't even know how to respond to Sebastian's casual mockery. The feeling of uncertainty took over the boy as he realized that he might be dealing with something more powerful than him or his primped demon butler, something in which he didn't even believe in. He had always been two steps ahead in the game and this feeling of powerlessness was strange to him. His hand tensed around his chess piece as dread numbed his movements.

Suddenly, his frown froze on his face as a realization struck. His blue eye hardened as a surge of annoyance and pride took over his senses.

A Phantomhive is never overwhelmed by anything or anyone. He would rather die a hundred painful deaths before behaving like a weakling in front of his butler, even if the confusing predicament they were in frightened him to no end. If his butler wanted to play chess, then he would join without faltering.

Smiling coldly, Ciel leaned back on his armchair and stared at him.

'My, my, Sebastian. Why haven't I taken up the time to play this game with you before?'

His smile never reached his eyes as he straightened his back.

'Because you always knew that you would lose.'

That didn't seem to faze the boy as he repositioned his king on the board. The silence was interrupted by a quick knock on the door. As Meirin entered the room, Sebastian looked Ciel in the eye and declared off handedly that they would continue the game later. Ciel was slightly taken aback but he quickly recomposed himself, agreeing through a curt nod. He directed his attention to Meirin, who excitedly announced the arrival of a letter addressed to the master of the Phantomhive household.

'It was brought by a man. He said that the queen will be expecting you at tomorrow evening's festivity.'


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji_**

The room was bustling with activity, servants wandering about with different tasks on their hands and one person in charge of organizing everything. It was a difficult task, considering the many things that were to be done and the fast approaching deadline.

'The flowers have just arrived Miss Catherine, but we cannot arrange them in the festivity room unless we have your approval. '

The woman in question looked at the new arrival and nodded politely before contemplating the samples. She couldn't help but feel irritated that so many tasks had been thrown on her shoulders so unceremoniously. No other palace member offered any helping hand and the preparations were so time consuming that she hadn't been able to properly sleep for three days. The fact that everything was to be done for people she didn't even particularly appreciate was also a mental setback. Sighing tiredly, she took the two flowers carefully in her hands and verified their quality. Both were grown in the finest environments and looked fresh, but the combination was too contrasting; the colors seemed to clash and they did not really give the large, already detailed room the sense of subtle elegance she would have liked. Still, the ultimate decision was not up to her so Catherine had no choice but to approve them, according to the tall order. The man who brought them, sensing her reluctance, politely smiled and asked in a shy tone:

'Would you prefer us have them changed, my lady?'

Catherine looked at him in mild surprise before reassuring him that they were fine and urging him to bring them all in and have them arranged accordingly. She kept her eyes on the departing servant for a little while before turning her attention to the two roses in her hands. Her thin fingers coiled around the vibrant red one, the soft petals immediately being crushed mercilessly. The countess's irritation steadily faded away, replaced by a sense of exhaustion. Unwanted thoughts plagued her mind in the little time she had left for herself and kept her awake at night. Recurring nightmares about her recently departed grandmother and a constant sense of anxiety was caused by the few, vague memories of her rumored killer. Despite her thorough education and experience, Catherine's young mind could not wrap itself around the notion of a child wreaking so much havoc in just one night, especially one whose family had shown a deep sense of devotion towards the royal family for so many years.

Before she could dwell on the matter any further, a loud smash caught her attention. The horrible sound of broken porcelain followed by discouraged wails of misery quickened her steps. Apologies were soon heard, the voice slightly feminine.

'I am deeply sorry! Here, let me help you…'

Catherine took a look at the gigantic ballroom where her trustworthy consultant stumbled yet again into a servant that was carrying a considerably sized porcelain decoration vase. On a more careful examination, her suspicions were confirmed. Naturally, it had been the beautifully carved Chinese piece, a rare collectible worth thousands of pounds. The girl simply sighed and gave the necessary instructions so that the mess would be disposed of. She had other things to worry about and even less time to waste on trivial matters such as pricey objects bought on a whim by nobles who measured their self worth in bills.

The celebration had to take place that evening. The chandeliers were polished, the flowers were carefully sorted out, the floors were spotless…

't_hey were spotless indeed_' Catherine thought while looking at what was left of the beautiful vase.

The dishes were prepared, the invitations delivered. Even if there was much hassle, the ball was necessary in order to celebrate Queen Victoria's birthday along with the exquisite British society.

'_The exquisite British society that yearns for power and influence, that wishes for your downfall while faking smiles and complimenting your gown_.' Catherine couldn't stop these thoughts as she imagined the whole ceremony taking place. This ball, however, would be more entertaining than usual; it would please its wealthy guests with delicate flowers and refined foods, with diplomatic speeches and smiles. Once that formal act would cease, she could carry out her plans. She felt a familiar sense of anger invade her as the thought of Victoria's death invaded her mind once more.

'_Because no one has ordered Phantomhive's execution yet, and it seems that no one will'._

With angry eyes, she threw the red rose she held in her hand on the floor before leaving the ball room and headed towards one of the many spacious rooms for a quick revision of the guest list. Her temporary study was spotless, with books alphabetically aligned and the back windows slightly opened to let fresh air in. She briefly glanced at the person occupying the red velvet armchair to the left as she set about doing her own business.

'I apologize, but because of my clumsiness, a vase was …'

'I know, I heard. Not to worry, it is a minor detail. Margaret will not be scolded' the girl said, not even lifting her eyes from the papers on her desk. While checking the lists, she asked her companion if they had been properly delivered to their honored guests.

'Why yes, I have sent one of my most trusted men. They have received it.'

Helena smiled warmly as she picked up a book from the shelf. Browsing through it, she watched Catherine out of the corner of her eyes. The girl was rigidly sitting with her back straight, her features composed and strict as she studied the considerably long invitation list. Her brown hair was properly arranged at the back, with a few curly strands adorning her forehead. The black gown she was wearing did injustice to her frail age, making her appear older but delicate in the same time. As her green eyes scanned the paper, she inquired what was so interesting about her person that kept her advisor from reading. Helena chuckled slightly, before leaving the book aside and leaning in the armchair.

'It's just that your composure and gestures remind me of a black cat.'

The countess lifted her eyes in curiosity, considering the comparison unfitting.

'A cat is the last animal I would prefer to resemble. It is not loyal, it would not be affected by its master's disappearance, as long as it is taken care of by a proper replacementthat could satisfy its needs.'

'That is quite a harsh description, my lady... '

'I prefer dogs." Catherine gave her justification swiftly before returning to her work, leaving Helena looking at her with curious eyes. She knew why the girl avoided her gaze and she wanted to set things right before the ball.

'You want Ciel's death my lady, even though you don't have the proof of his crimes.'

Catherine regarded her in surprise, placing the paper on the desk. Now that she got her attention, Helena continued.

'You know that a demon has helped him throughout these years, that he sacrificed his soul in order to get his revenge…'

'That is precisely why I won't hesitate in carrying out mine'.

Her interruption was welcomed with patience as Helena closed her eyes with a bitter smile.

'You are doing the exact same thing as he, only that you had the fortune of an angel's support, whereas he did not.'

The girl remained speechless. Her anger resurfaced as she averted her eyes, a gesture not unnoticed by the other.

'That is why you cannot face me. You are ashamed of your need for revenge even though you are fully aware of the guilt that it will bring. You know very well that you will not feel in the least bit complete if you fulfill your purposes, but you cannot ignore your feelings.'

Fear crossed Catherine's face as she looked her in the eyes. Sadness then took over as she looked down at the list.

'Do you think that I haven't thought of it? Of my foolishness? Do you think that I enjoy this?'

Upon her silence, Catherine continued:

'I am not the kind of person who rejoices in another's misery. But I realized that I cannot have peace unless I step up and do something about it. I was not there, but I am certain that that boy was involved in her death. There are several guards who witnessed it. The boy killed her. According to you, he sold his soul and such acts, unbelievable as they may be, demonstrate his lack of humanity. I shall do society a favor in bringing him down.'

'You are not empowered to judge people.' Helena whispered cautiously.

'Are you not to aid me as you promised?'

Her temper was taking over as she glared at her advisor. By now she stood on her own feet, with her arms firmly rested on the desk. Helena only looked up at her, saddened by her outburst. Closing her eyes, she stood up and smiled weakly while expecting the countess's next words.

'I have my wishes and you know them as well as I do. I cannot stay still and do nothing while I have the strength and opportunity to make a difference. If you are unhappy with my ways, I regret it, but it is obvious that you have been aware of my intentions from the start and have already accepted them. Otherwise, why would you still be here?' Silence followed as they looked at each other, the first in expectation and the latter in resignation.

'It is best for me to be here.'

This ended the conversation, as Helena took her leave. Catherine reseated herself and cupped her chin with her hands, frowning while analyzing her shaken state of mind and feeling confusion and doubt.

'_How could a thirteen year old boy murder Great Britain's most important leader_?'

The question plagued her mind still.

* * *

'..a chance to clear up all possible misunderstandings between the honorable Phantomhive family, which has always served the queen with utmost loyalty..'

Ciel's murmured reading was followed by a sigh, his distress obvious by his stiff composure on his side of the carriage. The invitation which was sent that day was held in his left hand while the other gripped the small cane he took with him wherever he went.

He knew that the answers both he and Sebastian were expecting were bound to be given this night. It seemed that the accusation of him murdering the queen has been covered up with great care, but that didn't ease his worries in the least bit. For all he knew, he could not be returning home that night, being as he didn't know on which grounds he stood with Sebastian.

'_He would probably protect me until he will be allowed to take my soul. Perhaps my dying has been postponed until the royal family will have finished with me.' _

He considered the existence of another holy creature, such as Ash, that wanted to finish both him and Sebastian for what they have done. Such a thought confused him and rendered him speechless whenever he had the impulse of consulting with Sebastian on this matter. What of Sebastian himself? The demon has not uttered a word since they entered the carriage, being content with just gazing down at him from his seat with a controlled calmness. From time to time he would close his eyes with a small mischievous smile while leaning his head on his seat. Ciel realized that he got this reaction whenever he fidgeted with the invitation and showed his distress. It seemed as if his actions amused him.

Should he ask him? He felt so unprepared for tonight, the feeling of insecurity irritating him immensely.

'Sebastian?' His harsh tone did not faze the butler as he gazed inquiringly at his companion. His face then did not seem as cold as before, as if understanding his thoughts.

'You are aware of the possible repercussions of tonight. The royal family cannot leave me in peace because of these days' events therefore the possibility of my death is not excluded. Despite you being warned against it, my soul has been promised in return for your services and they shall not be in vain. I am a man of my word, so I am prepared to die.'

During his speech, they held each other's gaze. The butler's dark red eyes bored into his blue one with a glint of satisfaction in it. His smile barely exposed his canines as he bowed his head, with his hand on his torso. This gesture did not seem real to Ciel, even though he has seen it countless times. Instead of the usual 'Yes , my lord', he received :

'As expected of the young master. Despite your kindness, I am to politely decline the offer being as terrible consequences shall befall upon me if I am to take advantage of it. I do hope young master is not offended.'

His sat upright with a wide smirk.

'_Bastard_…"'

Ciel turned his gaze towards the window, while listening to his butler's next words:

'Young master has yet to ask me the most important question.' Upon his silence, Sebastian continued.

'I am to protect you until further notice. The master's contract has caught the attention of certain individuals, far more powerful than I.'

Surprised, Ciel continued to face the moving ground while considering the implications of his words.

'Demons …do not lie. Isn't that right Sebastian?'

'It is the only virtue in which I take great pride in.'

The boy smirked while staring at the approaching palace.

'Well then… Let us finish this quickly.'

'Yes, my lord.'

A mutual agreement was made as the carriage stopped. They were led inside the luxurious building accompanied by stares of confusion or anger. No one seemed to have the courage of addressing him, however. Ciel Phantomhive's reputation seemed to stir quite an unpleasant atmosphere amongst the English aristocrats, who avoided him like the plague. Ciel was somewhat relieved he didn't have to make any small talk.

Only an hour had passed since they had arrived and stood still in the same corner, when a small man announced that the long awaited games were to take place in the garden in fifteen minutes. No one bothered with the small boy and his butler, while they hurried to go outside. Mingling with the crowd, Ciel whispered so that only his butler could hear.

'Do you sense anything out of the ordinary?'

'Young master's question came just as I was about to let him in on it. There is indeed something different…'

His response was interrupted by the same man's voice that rose over the crowd as he announced the rules of the game.

'Our delightful countess has specifically asked for this game, ladies and gentlemen. You are all to set out and look for the centre of the labyrinth where lady Catherine shall present you with an award. After this we shall all head inside for a most amusing magic number performed by one of the world's greatest illusionists…'

The passageways were illuminated by small, elegant lamps. Sebastian smiled and addressed the young boy in front of him with a tinge of sadistic amusement:

'It is fortunate indeed for young master to be starting his evening in such a manner, seeing as he loves all games, especially life threatening ones.'

'What was that about your sensing something? You haven't finished explaining what you noticed.'

Ignoring his butler's previous remark, Ciel set out to the right while expecting a decent answer. He wished to know what exactly they were up against.

'Ah…It surprises me also young master, to inform you that we are in the vicinity of a truly holy creature.'

His smile vanished from his face as he let his master in on this information. The very idea of those meddlers near them put both of them on edge, one even more than the other. The respective aura made the hairs of the demon's back lift in discomfort. He could have reached the centre only by following this sensation.

Ciel remained silent while he firmly turned the corners, showing that he knew exactly where he was heading, his eagerness far stronger than that of the demons'.

They reached their destination quickly, before any others. Ciel needn't have looked longer, for a person was standing on the edge of the impressive fountain. It appeared to be a tall man, dressed in white, but upon a closer inspection it proved to be a young woman. She stood up, impressive with the way in which she carried herself .A sword was the next thing which caught the boy's attention. Turning around, he noticed his butler's ominous glare along with his stiff composure. _So this person was the one he was referring to..._

'Congratulations. You are the first to make it to the centre in such a short time.'

An elegant young lady emerged from the other side of the fountain. She was barely 18, dressed in a simple white gown. Even though her features were delicate, her eyes lacked compassion. She didn't get the opportunity to say a word, for the woman they first saw took two steps forward and proceeded to address Sebastian directly. Her golden eyes locked with his light red ones; they both straightened their backs as if being on guard for an upcoming storm.

'You now go under the name of Sebastian Michaelis, if I am not mistaken.'

The butler simply smiled and slightly bowed his head in acknowledgement. Despite his polite air, the way in which he performed this curtsey seemed mocking.

'I am here to personally ensure myself of your well behavior. You have been banned from ending your contract with Ciel Phantomhive and shall be punished for approaching his soul in the first place, even knowing that you were forbidden in doing so.'

'What?...'

Ciel stared at her, shocked at this piece of information. Remembering their contract, he stepped forward and interrupted the young woman.

'I had called him. I knew what I was doing. Why was he forbidden in doing what I asked?'

The woman spared Ciel a sympathetic glance before returning her attention to the now serious butler.

'Ciel Phantomhive, 10 years of age that time was to be rescued, but there were complications and his rescuers couldn't make it in time. Demons were warned against approaching him, being as he was expected to sign a contract in his vulnerability. But, obviously, someone did not quite agree with the rules.'

Sebastian smiled at this, not breaking eye contact.

'You are a Ninth, am I correct?'

'I wish to consider myself a wanderer. My circle hardly ever pleased me …'

He stepped forward and placed himself next to Ciel, an action which made the her narrow her eyes disapprovingly.

'You are to be supervised and punished.' The woman unsheathed her sword and approached the two.

'What is the verdict, might I ask?' Sebastian was still smiling and did not show any form of resistance as she pointed the sword towards his chest.

'Famine.' Ciel stared at her, the word taking a while to sink in. He looked at Sebastian in confusion, unsure wether to speak or keep silent. This whole ordeal seemed to be far out of his reach.

'I see that you came prepared in case I withstand.' Sebastian said mockingly as he eyed the weapon in mild interest. He did not seem in the least phased by the constrictions placed on him, despite the fact that they stopped him from getting what was rightfully his.

'I was sure that you would.' The woman said calmly, as if expecting him to lash out at any given moment.

'Helena'. The other girl's words startled all of them, as she approached the group.

'I am afraid that this shall have to wait until our next meeting. Some of the guests are already coming, and I wouldn't want them startled. After all…this is the queen's birthday. We wouldn't want it compromised because of our special guests.'

Catherine approached Ciel and extended her arm towards him in an offensive manner, as if daring him to even touch her gloved hand.

'I believe we haven't been properly acquainted. I am Countess Catherine Laura d'Antelle'.

Ciel's eyes squinted in recognition as he refused to make any move. Placing both his hands on his cane, he eyed her suspiciously.

'I shall discuss the reason for your interest in my family next time we meet.' He grunted, already losing interest.

'I am afraid that is impossible, young Phantomhive. I wish to settle our issues right now.'

Helena, now less menacing after sheathing her sword stepped in between Sebastian and Ciel.

'As I recall, I have mentioned that this particular demon shall be under my supervision until further notice. Therefore, they will be staying at the Countess's house for a while. During this time, the Countess will have the opportunity to settle her matters with the young Phantomhive.'

'What?'

Both voices sounded revolted as this piece of information was revealed. The countess and Ciel stared menacingly at each other while other guests started to arrive at the scene. Catherine then turned her attention to Helena and smiled a little bit irritated.

'I believe this is the end of the game. We shall proceed to the festivity room, where the next one is to take place.'Helena was quick to comply, a faint smile adorning her face as she lead the way.

'Right away, my lady.'

* * *

'What are you thinking? This is most definitely not the way I wanted to deal with this situation! I am to live under the same roof with my enemy? And a demon alongside with him? I thought that you would help me! Instead you planned everything your own way!'

Catherine was angrily combing her hair while looking at Helena through her mirror. After the celebration was over, all members headed home; Phantomhive and his butler left after hesitantly accepting the invitation to come by her mansion the next day. It was quite obvious that neither of them communicated as much as they had wanted to, simply resuming to the necessary protocol for their goodbyes. Both parties had much to discuss about.

'I apologize for not having consulted with the countess, but I believe that this is the best method of clearing up all sorts of misunderstandings between you two.'

'Have you not seen the way that child acted? There is obviously something malevolent about him, not to mention his butler. I do not even know how to react to all this absurd information! A demon butler helping a spoiled twit! I do not doubt that he couldn't tell a lady even if one was to play his piano for his entertainment until her fingers bled! The nerve of him to completely shut me off like that!' Catherine didn't seem to notice Helena smirk lightly at her words and she didn't seem to care that what seemed to irritate her was less important than the matter at hand.

Rapidly braiding her hair, she stood up and searched the library for a book that would ensure her well rest, in other words a book that she considered dreadfully boring.

'On the other hand, there is a good thing in his rudeness. If he had even touched my hand I would have had to wash it immediately and I couldn't have left the celebration for any excuse.' Her tone was icy cold.

She settled with a random one as she headed off to bed, not even sparing her smiling companion a glance. Her mumbles though were audible as she nervously flipped the book open and browsed through it, not even paying attention to what she was doing.

'A cold blooded twit with no humanity left in him. As if it isn't enough that he degraded himself enough by selling his worthless self to such a lowly creature..!'

'I suggest you stop judging him as a complete stranger. He is merely a child like you who unfortunately had quite a tumultuous life. You should cease before you feel guilty.'

Helena's words left her speechless as she took them into consideration. It was true. She knew that his family had vanished in that horrible fire. He must have searched for revenge. What other reason might he have had to call out to the demon? It had to be more to it. Frowning, she pondered on the matter. Perhaps there was more to the case than she thought. Perhaps his family did not die in an accidental fire. Could it have been a murder…?. Not knowing the details have always annoyed her.

Suddenly she realized of what she was thinking. The bratty Earl didn't have any excuse for his behavior. He was malicious and arrogant. He summoned a demon to do his dirty work! Whatever humanity he had in him had probably died, eaten by the flames which consumed the rest of his family.

However… Helena must have a reason for trying to convince her otherwise.

She didn't even hear her counselor's "good night" until she found herself alone in her room, frowning at the book in her hand. Sighing, she placed it on her night stand and tried to get some rest.

* * *

'Sebastian?' Ciel stood on his bed, facing his butler's back while he was arranging the young Phantomhive's clothes on a rack.

'What is it, young master?' The butler turned around and faced him with a pleasant smile.

'What is a Ninth?' The boy frowned at him, not moving from his spot in order to maintain their eye contact. Many questions have been plaguing his mind. He was restless.

The demon continued to smile as he approached the bed. Tucking the little boy in, he explained with the calm tone of story-teller:

'There are 9 circles in Hell. I belong to the Ninth one, even though I haven't frequented it as much as my …in-mates' 'What are you going to do next time we meet that person?' Ciel's tone was sharp, as if he was interrogating him.

'I am afraid that I cannot give you a proper answer to that question, young master, for I do not know what my reaction shall be.' The boy frowned, thinking to himself that it was highly unusual for his butler to actually give him a straight answer. For all the time they had spent together, he did not seem keen on telling him anything remotely real about him or his unnatural origins. Ciel felt his guard drop slightly at this unexpected sincerity, but felt irritated with himself as he considered his weakness.

'Living under the same roof with them… It's like putting a cat and a mouse in the same cage.' The boy said tiredly as he arranged his pillow, already sick of another wave of disarrayed thoughts clouding his mind. He barely had the sketches of a strategy in his mind on how to approach this weird predicament he had been thrown into and he hated feeling unprepared. Still, his tired body demanded rest and all other concerns seemed to slip away as a sense of drowsiness took over.

'It all depends on the mouse's wit. Even though it is hard to believe that a mere mouse can defeat its predator.'

He lifted himself and took the candles, preparing to leave, when his master's confused voice was heard from underneath the covers.

'Who were you referring to as the mouse?'

He seemed surprised at first, but then he frowned and touched his chin in contemplation.

'Who was the young master referring to as the cat?'

Ciel covered his head while turning around, mumbling a "It's just a figure of speech" before dismissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

**Warning**: Dark content

The man was tangled in his sheets, a cold layer of sweat covering his wrinkled forehead. His sleep was plagued by haunting images, known only to his conscience. The covers were being grabbed in his fists as he let out a small whimper when suddenly, he opened his eyes, a clear blue shade illuminated by the faint moonlight which crept through his French windows. He got up and clutched his head his trembling hands, trying to force the images which plagued him only seconds ago to go away. He took deep breaths as if they were the first he had after a long swim in deep waters, shaking his head to will the fright away. Slowly, he calmed himself and looked around his spacious room, squinting in the darkness in his attempt to make out distinguishable shapes. He got up on his feet and fumbled for the candle on his bedside, lighting it up with trembling fingers. The small source illuminated his face, the table and a part of his bed.

He was being ridiculous. A nobleman such as himself to be flustered over a silly dream? He tried to laugh, but only a strange guttural sound escaped his throat. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he placed his candle down and sat back into his bed, wringing his hands like he always did when he was nervous.

"_There is nothing there_" he chanted in his mind repeatedly, taking in every shadow in his room. From his large bed he could easily spot the twin armchairs placed in front of the fireplace. The green curtains were pulled aside, letting the moon stare back innocently. The big wardrobe stood majestically in the corner, close to the oak table adorned with books and flowers. He noticed sleepily that the flowers were dry and he made a mental note to have a talk with Beth about her slacking off. It was not proper for an important man such as himself to have dead flowers in his otherwise exquisite chamber. His eyelids were slowly closing as he relaxed into his pillow, barely registering the shift to his right. A blurred image of a moving shadow was registered by his brain as he almost succumbed to the tempting peacefulness of slumber. In a matter of seconds, however, his eyes were fully open, a scream barely stifled by the surge of panic which almost stopped his old heart. He could recognize that face anywhere. He had just dreamt it in the form of a fragmented memory from his past which haunted him then more than ever. He felt his body go numb as his eyes stared in horror at the approaching figure, clad in a dark red tunic just like the first time they had met, his porcelain skin contrasting with his green eyes.

'So nice to see you again, Rowan'

The young man had the same velvety voice, soothing and calm, too sweet to belong to a demon. The old man stuttered, his limbs shaking as he tried to sink into his bed, further away from his unwanted visitor.

'I see that you are just as cautious as your friends.'

The man clutched the chain around his neck, murmuring what sounded like a small prayer. The demon hissed, his face no longer sweet, but contorted into a vicious scowl. Rowan whimpered, holding onto his chain tightly and closing his eyes as beads of sweat fell on his face.

The small chuckle of his visitor made the hairs on his back stand up and he murmured more fervently, praying that the evil presence would just go away.

'Oh Rowan…' the demon said in a now friendly manner. 'I am really hurt by your behavior. We've known each other for so many years…Why, you wouldn't have all these luxuries if it weren't for the little ace up your sleeve. I find it awfully rude that you don't want to fulfill your end of the bargain. Were my services not satisfactory?' he inquired as he took in all the decorations from his bedroom. Gently, he scooped up a delicate golden cigarette case, admiring its intricate design with his slender fingers.

'Did I not provide you with what you asked?' he continued as he inspected his room, wincing at a slightly tacky painting of two dogs hanged next to his bed. He looked into the old man's frightened blue eyes and smiled wickedly as he approached his trembling form.

'I did what you asked of me, master…' To the man's utter horror, the demon brought himself close to him, his form towering over his small, trembling one. The word _master_ reminded him of the time when he couldn't care less what would become of him in the long run. It was a word which made him feel powerful and respected. But at that moment it made him shudder as he realized what was expected of him.

His visitor looked at him and smiled. He started speaking the words which Rowan now regretted immensely, only they weren't uttered in the usual steady and smooth tone the devil used. His own voice, demeaning and powerful escaped his former demon servant's lips:

'_Yes..Yes! I want to be rich even if it costs me my soul! I'll do whatever you want if you make me a powerful man. No one will look down at me anymore! Men will fear me and women will fall at my feet!'_

Rowan started sobbing quietly as he tried to cover his ears.

'**Nothing is more valuable than money**!' The demon shouted, a growl accompanying his last line as he grabbed the man's head and made him look into his enraged eyes.

'Selfish human…' he whispered in his usual voice. Rowan closed his eyes and said his prayer with more conviction despite the tears rolling on his cheeks.

'Unfortunately, I am not the one who will obtain your soul in the end. But the time will come when you will fall into my hands.' Ignoring the man's chanting, he continued:

'And when that happens, I will claw my way through your insides, all the way up to your heart …'

Rowan's chanting words were no longer comprehensible as his throat was suddenly grabbed. The nails were digging into his skin as he was being suffocated, but his struggling didn't seem to affect the demon's threat.

'…Rip it out of your chest and devour it .'

Next, Rowan only saw blood. Crimson coated his sheets, his trembling hands. The smell of corpses invaded his nose and he screamed in terror as he saw himself disintegrating, his flesh rotting away until the white of his bones shone in the moonlight. He felt agonizing pain in his upper body, as if he were gutted alive and was silenced by the feeling of his ribs being broken and his heart being ripped out. He could feel coldness invading his body from the tips of his fingers as he struggled on his bed for mere seconds before plunging into darkness.

His eyes could barely register the faint light seeping through his French windows. He sat up on his bed, inspecting his hands, feeling his torso for any injuries while wailing in despair. His sheets were clean and his heart was drumming loudly in his ears. He cried, not caring if the servants would hear him. He trembled and let out terrorized screams which wouldn't stop even after Beth came rushing in, clad in her nightgown with only a candle to illuminate her frightened face. She tried to calm him, whispering that it was only a nightmare, but her master wouldn't stop. She had to stay by his side until the morning hours and listen to his sobs, not understanding why he would be so upset over a missing cigarette case.

* * *

****

The mansion was an elegant and imposing building, not at all exaggerated in size or decorations. The front was beautifully adorned with roses and the small portion of a dark forest could be seen behind. This was the last place Ciel would have visited in these circumstances.

The house of Edward's bastard daughter, the child of a disgraced woman who had gone missing, an offspring taken care of by the queen herself. It was a miracle that queen Victoria actually took an interest in her, for her Majesty rarely tolerated her son's mistakes.

Catherine Laura d'Antelle was clearly unsatisfied with their stay there. Her troubled frown was darkening her green eyes and her posture was stiff as she waited at the front entrance for her guests. Beside her Helena stood with her arms at her back and a smile on her face.

The servants helped with the luggage while they were escorted to the mansion.

'The young mistress would like you to accompany her for a refreshing cup of tea in the salon. Your butler is free to join, for we shall take care of the rest.'

Ciel eyed the servant suspiciously before nodding at Sebastian. They both approached the host, all the while keeping an eye open for any action that could give way to suspicion.

The lady of the house greeted them in a formal tone, saying everything that was polite to be said in these situations, despite her obviously irritated mood.

'I do hope that your stay shall be most pleasant and that I will turn out to be an appropriate host.'

'Yes, I am sure you will. Your murderous expression is more than welcoming.' Ciel passed her and entered the mansion, not bothering to notice her frozen smile.

'So what is it that you want me here for? I am sure that you are just as eager as I am to finish our previous discussion, which would not take **_so_** much time that I would have to live under **_your_** roof.'

Reaching the parlor, he briefly gazed at its contents to be convinced of the fine taste with which the whole place was arranged. The expensive couches and precious tables, decorated by the Chinese vases and other foreign items did quite the impression, not at all exaggerated in shapes or sizes. The countesses' light footsteps followed his own and for a moment he didn't even process what exactly snatched his hat and cane. She stood in front of him, his missing items in hand, looking at him smugly and mockingly. Sebastian was at his side, and just like him, was eyeing her seriously, wondering what she would do.

'Such a weird child, carrying a cane like a smug aristocrat.' She coldly analyzed the cane before pointing it at the small glaring boy in front of her, not even bothering with his demon butler's proximity.

'Like it or not, these are the conditions in which we shall coexist and as long as you are under my roof, you shall not show disrespect towards my person.'

'Who do you think you are to tell me...'

'Interrupting a lady is very rude, young man. I see that your guardian hasn't bothered to teach you the proper manners when dealing with such situations.' She looked Sebastian in the eye for a brief second before returning her attention to the glaring boy. He remained calm, arms folded.

'You are here because, apparently, someone thought that our divergences could be settled if we just communicate. I personally do not think so, seeing as you are a spoiled brat with no respect for others, thus unwilling to cooperate. I believe you have ruined my happiness by taking away from me my most precious person, which I respected and loved. If that indeed turns out to be the case, then I will not forgive you, not even in my last days .'

Setting the cane down, she breathed so as to calm herself and searched for her friend. Helena stood by her side, as if she has always been there. Encouraged, she continued what she had to say, allowing herself a small superior smile.

'However, I shall give you the benefit of the doubt. You are obviously involved in this...incident, and I would like to know exactly what your role was. If you do not tell me the truth, then I will put all my efforts and resources in finding out what happened. If you are responsible for my grandmother's death...'

'What of it? '

Ciel's smirk and emotionless tone caught Catherine off guard. She looked at him and frowned irritated. She then settled her eyes on Sebastian, who was at that moment smiling almost as maliciously as his master.

'I would appreciate it if this… gentleman… would stop being so rude. I doubt that his manners serve an interest to you, but I believe it will be better for all of us if he learned how to behave.'

'Don't talk as if I'm not here, Countess.' The way he spat her title made her flinch.

'I am not a stranger to etiquette. But whether I find a person worthy of it or not, is wholly up to me.'

Catherine ignored his statement and turned her attention to a servant that just brought tea. After setting the tray down, she bowed respectfully.

'Have you taken care of Earl Phantomhive's luggage, Ann?'

'Yes madam, we have been extra careful while handling it.'

'Oh, I am sure there was no need.'

She dismissed her with a gracious wave of her hand and invited her guests to sit down.

"You must be a bit tired because of the trip. Would you like a cup of tea? It's Darjeeling, I do hope it suits your taste. You can help yourself with the sandwiches. Martha has been praised for them by every guest we have received.'

Ciel remained silent as he watched her every move; her polite words would have been welcoming if not for the indifferent tone with which they were spoken. She carefully lifted the tea pot and poured into four cups, all the while talking politely and glancing at him.

'I am sure that my pouring the tea myself is a bit surprising. Of course, I do not want to seem rude, but to my mind there is no reason to let the servants do something which I am perfectly capable of. I am also very interested in the Japanese tea ritual, so you could say that it is a little pleasure I allow myself every time the opportunity comes. Of course, the proper kind of tea and pottery are required in an authentic ceremony, but I believe that this kind is more to your taste.'

Ciel took his cup and stared at it, while wearing a meditative look. Helena's voice continued, which gave him quite a start, since he had almost forgotten she was there.

'I believe that you would be glad to hear what exactly is going to happen in the next weeks.' Her smile was kind as she gazed at Ciel and then at Sebastian.

'Sebastian Michaelis is to be under my supervision until further notice. He is not allowed to feed, and shall protect Ciel Phantomhive as punishment. If he doesn't do accordingly, then I will have to eliminate him immediately.'

The look in her eyes was threatening, but not so impressive comparing to Sebastian's. He bowed his head lightly, with the slow grace of a cat and straightened afterwards almost defiantly. His smooth words were sending shivers down their spines.

'I would never do anything to harm my master under these circumstances. I am his butler.' His red eyes bore maliciously into her clear golden couldn't help the shudder creeping down her spine, nor her next words:

'Goodness, you truly are frightening!' Avoiding Sebastian's surprised look, she turned to Ciel.

'How could you have possibly lived with him under the same roof?' Ciel had a similar expression on his face. He could not ignore the spontaneous outburst, especially since his temporary host seemed so unsympathetic a few moments ago. He decided that the best course of action would be to leave that question unanswered. Also, he would have to tread carefully with her. It seemed that Catherine was very much like any other woman: with constant mood –swings.

Helena stood up and closed the windows with a small smile upon her face. Rain was pouring outside.

'Now...' She turned around and faced Ciel and Catherine.

'You are to discuss your disputes. Do not get too cross, we wouldn't want to alarm the servants.'

She left the room swiftly, gently closing the double doors behind her.

Catherine analyzed the person sitting in front of her, a look of confidence giving her a superior air. She decided to start the conversation, not in the least bit affected by Ciel's menacing glare.

'I would like to begin by letting you in on what I already know. Afterwards you may proceed with your side of the story.'

Not getting any reaction, she continued.

'My grandmother, Her Majesty, Queen Victoria is already dead. A decoy is being used to fool the people, the only ones knowing about this being the royal family, its advisors, myself and...you, I believe.'

Ciel's nod encouraged her to go on.

'You were caught in her room, a few short minutes after she died. You tried to run away, but the royal guards found you. You were…shot, after which your demon butler came to your rescue. I must say that his tardiness was quite odd, inefficient even, considering your…generous payment.'

Ciel squinted his eyes in annoyance and opened his mouth to say something. He decided against it, and beckoned her to go on.

'You disappeared afterwards. Your name was barely mentioned, regardless of the whole incident. I presume that the royal family is uncertain whether to get rid of you or to leave you be. I must say that their idleness is ticking me off, to say the least.' She took a sip of her tea, waiting for Ciel's contribution. To her relief, his reply came immediately.

'Do you know the cause of her death?'

'I am afraid I do not. No one was allowed to enter the room, except for the royal members. The servant that found her hasn't spoken a word; I can imagine that the royal members warned her against it.'

'Do you wish to know what killed her?'

The girl looked at him, almost in fear. The past few days had been overwhelming to say the least. She never thought she would encounter a supernatural creature such as Helena. Her initial shock still lingered in a compartment on her disbelieving mind. She was not fully certain if she wanted to hear the Earl's explanation. What more could possibly be out there?

Despite her uncertainty, she bravely gave her approval.

'The cause of her death was her husband, Albert.' Her shocked face hadn't stopped Ciel from going on.

'She has made an agreement with a fallen angel, or whatever that creature was. She wished to be close to her deceased husband to the extent that it drove her mad; her body was decomposing gradually because of...this union' After a small pause, he continued:

'She was killed by that thing, I presume. It spat nonsense about purity and cleansing. It started the fire which is still in the newspapers you read every morning. Sebastian was the one who did the world a favor and got rid of it. He needed his true form in order to do it...'At this he seemed even more troubled.

'He never needed his true form; he was powerful enough to defeat a death god on his own.'

His words ran in her head, not finding reason or logic. Her initial plan of getting rid of this boy was slowly fading from her mind as she tried to wrap her mind around what he was implying. Demons and Death Gods? Her grandmother and her husband? A fallen angel? It was all nonsense! Catherine gave the Earl a panicked look, a mirror which reflected her confused thoughts.

'It 's enough for tonight. It is up to you whether to believe me of not.'

He stood up after placing his cup down, and searched around for his butler.

'Sebas..?'

He wasn't there? That was odd, he was by his side a moment ago...

* * *

The storm was worsening.

Helena looked through a small balcony's window, gently moving the dark red curtain. She was sure that her protégée would accept the truth, be it troubling and shocking. Now she had to deal with her initial, alas more important mission.

'Is there something you would like to ask me, Sebastian?'

She turned around and smiled politely, facing the dark figure coming from the small hallway. He also wore a smile, but it was a great deal more different than hers. Placing his left hand on his chest, he bowed while staring at her interestingly.

'Why is it that you chose a woman's body as your vessel?'

She smiled faintly as she turned her back to him. He narrowed his eyes, contempt visible in his eyes. Turning your back on a demon was a foolish thing to do.

'It was difficult to find anyone else in such a short amount of time.'

He moved towards her, his step light but determined.

'May I ask… what is the penalty?'

'Excuse me?' Her calmness seemed to be the reaction he was expecting. He straightened his back as he stared at her.

'The penalty for opposing you.' Her response came after a short second, in a tone which suggested complete confidence despite the menacing demon which was towering above her.

'Your name on my black list. I am afraid that you won't be a person I will recommend to my superiors.' Obviously not impressed, he poised himself while giving his sincere answer with a tinge of sarcasm:

'I believe I can deal with that.'

Helena turned around and opened the windows, letting the rain drops soak the carpet. Casting a glance over her shoulder, she was still wearing a smile as she slowly explained:

'I wouldn't like young Catherine's household to be compromised.'

That was the minimum she could say, for her opponent moved in a blink of an eye and pushed her in the rain, his right hand encircled on her throat. His eyes were bright red, making his face fierce and his hands were soon claws, scratching mercilessly and getting a hold of her right arm. His black hair, now wet, covered half his face and his malevolent smile persisted, making his eyes even more piercing than before. A soft whisper came from between his lips, shortly after his calm chuckle, exposing a set of sharp teeth:

'I would never do anything to hurt my master in these circumstances. Nonetheless, I am still of the opinion that an unneeded creature such as yourself is better off dead than playing the messenger's role.'

Her golden eyes kept their initial calmness, staring through him as his hand clenched harder on her throat. On getting no reaction, he brutally threw her to the ground and kept his eyes on her as he sat on the massive roof, analyzing her next move. She immediately returned, as he expected. The dove like wings carried her with speed as she approached his seated form, armed with her sword. He avoided her attack and tried to catch her off guard by breaking her arm from the back, but she proved herself an excellent fighter. Without hesitating, she slashed his chest, letting herself approach the ground along with him. He clutched his wound and sneaked a glance at his bloodied hand, smirking as he did so.

'Soldiers such as yourself have hardly ever impressed me. I have never found them useful.' For a moment his hands returned to their human form so he could get his now torn and bloodied gloves off. Sighting dramatically, he threw them aside while approaching her.

'I had to ruin my clothes just to try and defeat you.' He looked at his torn suit and clicked his tongue in irritation.

'It is quite a bother, isn't it? I suggest you stop it before making matters worse. After all, what would you gain by getting rid of me? More of my kind will come and find you wherever you go.' Her tone was calm, despite the growing chill which invaded her body. She didn't know what exactly was causing it, but with every passing second, the air became cooler, so much so that the small droplets of rain soon turned into ice pins which fell noisily to the ground.

'This reminds you of the pits from where you came from, doesn't it?' Her voice resounded powerfully as she lifted her sword in defense. She did not expect however the strong wind that followed, and she was even more surprised to find herself going numb in the deadly cold. It was hard to keep her weapon steady as her arms started to tremble, along with her legs. Her surroundings were beginning to grow dim, an ominous darkness taking hold of her sight.

All she could see was his form slowly approaching her, his face the epitome of contempt as he silently moved aside the sword and placed his chin on her left shoulder. The movement gave her the impression of a snake, all still before his swift and deadly bite.

'These things…' He said in her ear as his arms encircled her, grabbing her now frozen feathers.

'I loathe them.'

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she concentrated on her goal and searched for the power to break free from the coldness which arrested her vassal's body. It was purely instinctual, the quick flicker of determination which invaded her blood and drove her hands.

The demon widened his eyes as he felt an excruciating pain coming from his chest. Quickly distancing himself, he clutched his already bleeding torso and was shocked to find her hand printed through his clothes and onto his painful skin. He looked back at her to spot the now gloveless hand fighting to regain control of the sword. She closed her eyes and lifted herself despite the cold.

Removing the tangled bangs from her face, she considered him with a business like expression, ignoring the impassive expression on his face.

'Either we fight to the death and you get defeated or..We head back and return to my mission. I can still give you a chance..'.She stopped the moment she realized that she was left alone in the rain in the middle of the conversation.

'What...that...!'

Sighing annoyed, she angrily sheathed her sword and hurried back inside, still not believing the nerve and insolence of that demon.

* * *

It was 5 past 3. This morning seemed so serene, but Ciel had a feeling that there was more to the previous night than it seemed. He and Catherine have waited in the parlor until dusk, attempting to have a conversation, but to no avail. The countess was deep in thought and did not mind her guest as she should have, choosing to enjoy the rest of her tea and to ponder while wearing a troubled frown. Now and then she glanced at him in distrust, only to avoid his gaze immediately, as if his expression could interrupt her line of thoughts. He noticed she had a habit of fiddling with her right earring out of nervousness, which resulted in her unlocking it at least 5 times. Every time she noticed the small diamond earring in the palm of her hand, she flashed an annoyed frown and rearranged it on her ear, only to pick up where she left off. He didn't really expect her to say anything but he was yet again surprised to hear her absent voice break the silence. Her eyes showed a small trace of pain as she said regretfully:

'This pair of earrings was given to me by my grandmother on my 17th birthday. They are...quite lovely.'

Her vulnerability ticked him off so he couldn't help but give her a short gruff reply:

'I was never interested in jewelry, but it is a fact that diamonds are..'.He paused, unsure of what to say.

'...Forever.'

Her snort caught his attention and made him frown in irritation, unsure how to react. He hated hysterical women.

'I see that you have made me a compliment, Earl Phantomhive. I wasn't that sure you were properly brought up for such a delicate and nice gesture, although you might want to work a bit more on that. Showing your respect, I mean.' The boy closed his eyes, already bored and annoyed with her

'Why on earth would you deserve my respect of all people? Your lack of influence would make any noble cry if it were in your position.'

'I am quite proud of who I am, mind you. I would rather enjoy my time in this very parlor than going out of my way to arrange soirees every week just to maintain my reputation and keep snobbish hypocrites satisfied. I didn't even have to bother with these events up until now...'

She left her sentence unfinished, obviously not wanting to bring up her grandmother. Ciel knew enough to keep him interested, so he didn't bother inquiring. As far as he knew, she was under the custody of Queen Victoria. A brilliant apprentice and an exquisite lady, capable and talented with the arts, or at least that was what he heard. It was known in the palace that she was the illegitimate child of Edward, but this information was discreetly kept from other nobles both for the royal family's sake and hers. As Ciel looked at her, he decided she was just a spoiled child with a very lucky upbringing.

Sebastian returned just as he was about to call him. He got prepared for bed in silence. At Ciel's question regarding his whereabouts, he simply smiled and said that he "unfortunately left some unfinished business and that young master shouldn't mind it".

He couldn't sleep. Ciel stared at the ceiling in gruff annoyance, hating it when his thoughts got the better of him. After a few more minutes of pondering he pushed the covers and lit a candle. Gently opening his door, he sneaked on the corridor and headed for the library he saw on his way to his room. The fragile light his candle was shedding created sinister shadows on the armchairs and tables.

He searched through the alphabetically aligned books, squinting his eyes for the right one. Finally finding it, he placed the candle down, sat on a large armchair and searched the large manuscript gently, so as to not make much noise. Finally reaching the part he wanted, he began reading carefully.

He was generally not impressed with this kind of literature. He was skeptical towards any kind of religious description and this one was stranger than all the other gibberish he had heard. He pictured Hell as a dark, scorching abyss where souls were tortured by flames. Instead, the book described it as a mixture of frozen ponds where souls were buried up to their necks.

His reading was interrupted by a gentle voice, which scared him out of his wits.

'Are you going to read the whole "ninth circle" tonight? Not an adequate chapter for a child, I have to say.' Sitting up straight immediately, he looked at Helena irritated, not wanting to expose the start she gave him.

'What I read is my business.' He said authoritatively as he watched her seat herself in the opposite armchair. She regarded him with interest and paid even more attention to the book.

'I see you picked the version that was translated by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. It is much more accessible now days.'

Ciel spared her a short glance before returning to his reading.

'Why investigate on your own when you can ask your butler personally? I think he would share this information with you if only you asked.'

'Am I that predictable?' His tone was indifferent, but inside he was curious as to how she knew what he was up to.

'Humans are generally predictable.'

He planned to ignore the woman. She gave him an eerie feeling and he instinctively knew he could not trust her. An insane thought crossed his mind: he actually felt more comfortable with Sebastian that with this Helena person. He actually preferred the company of a demon than that of a holy creature, irritated at the prospect of having this woman and her protégée mingling into his affairs. The horror of knowing what happened to his parents and the knowledge that he had been betrayed by the one authority his family had served for years seemed to have dried him of his patience. He glared at the woman who stood before him, wearing that sweet smile of hers as if that could reassure him in any way.

What did she want? Why wouldn't she just go back to wherever she came from? What good could it possibly do to try and save him from his contract? _It was too late to change anything._

His grip on the book tightened as these thoughts swam in this mind. Finally, he closed it shut and placed it back on its shelf, determined to leave the room without sparing the woman a second glance. He was determined not to let these useless ideas take hold of him. He would not sit and ponder over such frustrating discontents lest he wished to lose his sanity. He was stopped dead in his tracks however as her words barely reached him.

'I know you consider him the only family you have left but you must remember that he is a demon. You cannot trust him.'

Ciel felt anger slowly taking hold of his features. Turning around, he glared at her with his signature aristocratic coldness.

'You are mistaken if you think I am just a mindless child who wants to escape loneliness.'

His tone was deadly. He realized that he hated the woman with her kind smile and knowing expression. _As if she knew anything_. Before saying something he might regret, he turned his back on her and headed towards his room, trying to calm down his already shredded nerves.

_**Author's note:**_ Thank you so much for your reviews. I hope I'll keep you interested. ^,^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

The light hurt his eyes, burning his eyelids red and making him squint as sleep unapologetically left him. Rolling over, Ciel mumbled under his breath clearly not wanting to get up just yet.

'Good morning, young master.' Another mumble was heard, along with the sound of sheets being shifted.

'It is quite late, young master. I am afraid that it would be extremely rude if you keep your hosts waiting. You do realize that you have to join them for breakfast...?'

Sebastian stopped as he looked at the young boy and smirked at his disheveled state. Sitting upright and frowning sleepily, Ciel looked at his butler in annoyance but after a few seconds, a curious glint reached his eye. Seemingly remembering something, he immediately directed his gaze to his side as if trying to avoid his butler's inquiring look and whatever thought plagued his mind was left unsaid as he wordlessly got up and let himself get dressed.

'Young master seems more worn out that usual. Have you not slept well?'

Ciel looked him in the eyes and gave him a gruff "no", as if blaming him for it. Fixing his eye patch in the mirror, he once again avoided looking at his butler's reflection, an action which did not slip Sebastian's attention and brought a sly smile on his lips.

As they descended the stairs, Sebastian smoothly informed him that in normal situations, his tardiness would be considered extremely rude. Ciel noted that his butler hardly considered this case important and he guessed that it was due to their hostess, or more specifically, her guardian. What other reason would his butler have had to intentionally let him oversleep and be 45 minutes late when, ordinarily, such behavior would have been inexcusable in his eyes?

Ciel decided that he rather enjoyed seeing his demon butler experience a personal vendetta of his own for a change and upon that thought, a satisfied smirk lit up his features as he entered the parlor with confidence, more than accustomed to making himself at home and not bothering with excusing himself.

Catherine was holding her chin in her hands and throwing murderous glances at him, all of which was ignored by the boy. She kept silent and did not move while he unapologetically enjoyed his breakfast. Meanwhile Helena was sitting near the window, observing every move and once in a while casting her eyes over the unmoving butler by Ciel's side. The tension could be cut with a knife.

'What do you think you are doing, Earl?'

The countess' irritated words startled them all, but didn't seem to faze Ciel as he boringly looked at her and continued his eating. He stopped however after a few seconds as he caught her look, recognizing it as…_That_ look, the look that women used as their weapon to kindly let men know of their pure irritation and loathing whenever something did not go quite as they planned. It was different from Elizabeth's. It was...scary. He stubbornly ignored the chilly atmosphere and replied in an indifferent tone:

'I am enjoying the breakfast that you have kindly set up for me.' More silence followed, so Ciel felt that in order for the tension to disappear, he had to go out of his way and say something about his tardiness:

'I am sorry for being late. I am afraid that being accustomed to living alone, I do not consider my timing as carefully as I should.' That seemed to have the desired effect as she immediately changed her attitude and started eating, responding curtly:

'Enjoy your breakfast.' Letting out a small sigh, he continued with his food, feeling unsatisfied. What was it?

Looking at her irritatingly he realized that it was the feeling of his ego being punched. She seemed so untouchable at that moment. Her hair was caressed by the sun's rays, as was her black dress. The delicate hands that maneuvered the silverware were slim and elegant, but also efficient in their moves. Her character was that of a strong person, although she was yet to experience life fully, and that was mostly shown in her green eyes. Not knowing hard work but also not having the support of a normal family; not making close friends but also not loving anyone as sincerely as she loved her only relative that has shown an interest in her. Pain was also something she hasn't experienced fully, although he grandmother's death has been quite a blow. Ciel decided that her stubbornness and upbringing would make a survivor out of her if things got out of hand. He knew what dangers threatened her now that she associated herself with him, but she also has been moving on thin ice ever since her guardian passed away. Setting his eyes on the woman by her side, he frowned upon seeing her absorbed in her gazing out the window. The sun was engulfing her form , making her eyes as radiant as small pieces of amber. The way she looked then was similar to a child's enthusiasm when unwrapping birthday gifts. Their conversation flashed in his mind and it only brought back the dull headache he fought with all night.

'...Isn't that lovely, Earl?'

Catherine's line woke him as he stared at her confusedly. She wore a serious expression with the tinge of a smile as she gestured for him to reply.

'Yes, certainly.' He thought about it more carefully and realized that giving her that answer wasn't such a bright idea. Now, for all he knew she could have been talking about nonsense just to prove that he hadn't been listening.

'I am very glad you think so. Pink would go wonderfully with your complexion and with such a small waist you could easily infiltrate the ball room dressed with a corset dress. Your hair will need fixing I'm afraid, but we shall consider this possibility later. As for now, we won't take action until I settle a few affairs.'

Ciel's shock was evident as he dropped his fork. Stifling his revolt, he turned to Sebastian and found him looking very interested and amused. Seeing the boy's expression, he pardoned his interruption and bowed slightly.

'Young master shall consider this option today and he shall give his response this evening.'

Nodding, Catherine gave a somewhat malevolent smile as she returned to her breakfast.

'I am afraid that I have errands to take care of today. You may spend your time as you please. It has been brought to my attention that you and your tutor have many lessons that have unfortunately been left behind due to these past events.'

Upon seeing Ciel's nod, she hesitantly continued, not forgetting to let her irritation show:

'I trust that you will not be late in the near future. I have important matters to discuss with you today, so I expect you to be here at precisely 1 o'clock.'

Ciel's annoyed expression didn't faze her as she finished her tea and excused herself. Helena however did not follow.

Sebastian was the one to inquire about this, addressing her directly and formally.

'Is the young Countess to go without a chaperone?' Helena responded with no hesitation, not minding the butler's obvious desire to see her leave.

'I recall explaining my duty, that of keeping you under my observation until a decision will be made. Unfortunately, the young mistress will have to be careful and manage in my absence.' Sebastian's fake smile didn't fool anyone. He chose ignore her presence and go on with his usual duties. As his master finishd his breakfast, he was quick to inform him of his schedule for the day. Ciel frowned at the familiarity of the scene, feeling a little bit out of his comfort zone at the strangeness of it.

'A letter has arrived from the local branch of the toy factory. It seems that a gentleman wants to buy the factory, despite the workers telling him that it is not on the market. He insists on seeing the owner.'

Ciel cast aside any other disturbing thought and focused at his task at hand. After having read the letter thoroughly, he frowned in suspicion as he looked at the man's name.

'Thomas Wildet... This person, isn't he in commerce?'

The butler nodded at his master's guess, giving him the information he found out on the matter.

'He is also an art collector. Not married, no children. He is an important member of society, very appreciated and respected. Quite the salt of the earth.'

'What would he want with the Phantomhive property?' He wondered aloud, his mind searching the possible plot behind this unexpected request.

Getting up, Ciel spoke his wish to see this individual. It was odd that a renowned business man wanted to associate himself with the infamous "dog" which all aristocrats seemed hell bent on avoiding. As they got ready to leave, that woman's words came back to haunt his mind and Ciel scowled at the previous night's memory. As she waited for them outside, he couldn't help but wonder if her simple suggestion had any hidden reason behind it. To confront Sebastian directly about his…social status would be highly inappropriate, not to mention terrifying. Ciel was not a spineless person. he could deal with confrontations and awkward situations. But this was very different from the usual social interactions. His demon butler was a Ninth. This was not a reason to ask him about his "home", being as it exceeded that clear line between normal and supernatural.

Ciel took the cane Sebastian offered, looking him in the eye. He stared at him with his usual poker face, no indication of actually preoccupying himself with his master's thoughts.

The woman told him that he could ask him. Something as simple as that couldn't be the answer. Weren't there taboo subjects which shouldn't be approached between a demon and a human? What right did a human have to know in the first place?

On their way to the factory, Ciel kept his thought to himself, not bothered by the silence between them. His butler didn't seem to mind it either, since he seemed hardly in the mood to have small chit-chat with his natural enemy.

They have been through many situations together. On many occasions, his demonic nature revealed itself, but he didn't bother to understand it. His main preoccupation was revenge. He didn't think it would matter. Why did it matter then?

The boy was startled when coming across this question.

_Why does it matter?_

He looked at Sebastian, a feeling akin to fear flashing in his eyes. His butler caught it and looked at him intently, quirking an eyebrow in silent curiosity.

What was the use of finding out more about one's executioner? Ciel's eyes widened for a second as he contemplated that question and upon coming up with an answer, his face turned expressionless once more.

It mattered because he actually thought he would survive this. That damn angel inflicted hope in him! The Earl that promised his soul to a demon that was prevented from getting his payment. What good would it do if he got through this anyway? He couldn't live a normal life anymore, not with all he'd been through. He preferred to die than live on with those dreadful memories. He wasn't afraid of it. Yearning for more time was not acceptable because it was an impractical wish. Looking at Helena reproachfully, he didn't appreciate the small comforting smile she gave him. To his mind it only made matters worse.

'Sebastian.'

His calm tone surprised the butler. Judging by his expression, he could have sworn his young master was going through a mental breakdown.

'I want you to tell me about the Ninth Circle.'

He had no time left but he might as well die enlightened.

* * *

Catherine walked the corridors, only the shuffling of her black dress and the clicking of her shoes audible on the polished floors. Few people minded her, some just resuming to casting strange glances her way. She reached her grandmother's former chamber with ease, counting on her black veil to hide the burning emotions in her eyes. The guards bowed their heads in recognition and let her through.

Victoria's sanctuary was sumptuous. Her exquisite bed was neatly arranged, blood no longer spilled on the fresh white bed spreads. Flowers were on the bedside table, along with her untouched jewelry case. She opened it slowly, looking at its contents with tears in her eyes. _She always did wear the finest jewels_. Noticing a small little drawer at the bottom of the intricate box, she smiled as she remembered that that was the place where she kept the diamond earrings she gave to Catherine on her 17th birthday. She stumbled across them by accident one day when she aided Victoria in getting ready for a function, but she didn't want to say anything that might have ruined the surprise. It turned out that her grandmother actually wanted her to find them to see if she liked them enough as a present and being that she had the eyes of a hawk, Victoria instantly caught the smile on her granddaughter's face upon seeing them.

Curious, she opened the small drawer and found a small rosary inside. Frowning, Catherine gathered it in her hand, staring at the odd cross, her fingers getting accustomed to the odd material.

'Excuse me, Miss Catherine.'

Scared out of her wits, she turned around, only to face a young maid standing by the door. She was so absorbed in her musings that she didn't hear the girl approach her. Smiling so as to mask her surprise, she beckoned her to come in.

'Yes, Rebecca. Is there something wrong?'The girl fidgeted, obviously distressed and she could easily guess the reason

'Well miss, um…I suggest you leave.'

Catherine stared at her, clearly awaiting an explanation despite the knowing look in her eyes. It bothered her this maid told her where she should and shouldn't go. She had more rights to be there than all the other palace members because she had loved Victoria the most, but that obviously couldn't make any one of them look at her with less contempt. The blood coursing through her veins was not their blood, but the blood of her disgraceful temptress of a mother.

'I think it's for the best miss. They are talking about you, downstairs. The ladies are serving tea, you see. And I heard them speak ill of the countess. Something about fraternizing with that Phantomhive person and…'

Catherine nodded in understanding. She expected this to happen. Rumors about her housing the Earl were bound to spread, just like she expected. It was a relief for her that she wanted no part in that life anymore. Now that her grandmother wasn't there she didn't need it. A fall in status was not something she would cry over.

'Oh miss!' The maid approached her with a saddened expression. 'They also said that prince Edward left again. He doesn't intent to come and sort anything out any time soon. The ladies have been talking about it for two days now. Miss, you were kind to me all these years. Your grandmother wouldn't want you to suffer. Best you retreat as fast as you can…'

'Thank you, Rebecca.' Catherine smiled sincerely as she walked to the door.

'I promise I will stay safe. Thank you for your concern.'

She left quickly, careful so as to not be spotted. She held the rosary tightly in her hand.

* * *

_'_Young Phantomhive, I am pleased to finally make your acquaintance.' Tomas Wildet shook the boy's reluctant hand, an easy going expression adorning his face. He was chubby, with small glasses pinching his nose and a head with an obvious toupee on it. His good natured laugh resounded in his office, trying to lighten the tense mood which the boy and his two companions carried.

'I suppose you received my proposal. It is a good deal if I do say so myself.' His Irish accent did nothing to alleviate Ciel's nerves. He squinted his eyes at the apparently innocent business man, not trusting his respectable image despite him being regarded as an important member of society. His words were probably as false as his hair.

'I didn't expect such a young boy to negotiate business deals with me. Isn't your guardian more appropriate for these kinds of talks?' Ciel sneered, not in the mood for this man's idiotic assumptions. Apparently he wasn't aware of his reputation.

'I am the one managing the family business, mister Tomas.' He emphasized the word "family" so as to let him know of his upcoming refusal.

'Do not mistake my age with naiveté. I am no child.' Silence followed but was interrupted by the man's sudden burst of laughter. Ciel got even more angry, so much that he clenched his hand into a fist by his side.

'And you said it with such a serious face! What an adorable kid!'

His temper tested, the boy glared at the man, approaching his desk swiftly. He pointed his cane at the man, seething when Tomas didn't even flinch.

'I would rather do this quickly for I have an appointment with yet another irritating creature such as yourself, and she would refuse me my dessert if I am late.'

Ciel knew how childish that made him seem, but at the moment he didn't care that much. He needed to vent, and this man was testing his temper.

'My answer is no. No matter how generous your offer is, I will not sell any of my properties to you. Obviously you do not know of my family at all, otherwise you wouldn't have approached me with a 10 foot pole. I ask you do not try to contact me again, sir, because if you will, I can promise you that I won't be nearly as polite as I am right now.'

The man's smirk was still plastered on his face, apparently not at all bothered by the boy's words. He leaned back on his chair and contemplated him, amusement never leaving his eyes.

'You are so very much like your aunt. The resemblance in temperament is striking.'

Ciel's heart stopped for a mere second, before starting to thump painfully and loudly in his chest. He could feel its beatings in his head, as if it were punishment for his previous verbal lash. Narrowing his eyes, he stared at the man while he found his voice.

'Who are you?'

The man smiled, expecting the question since the boy barged into his office. He looked at the two persons standing behind his guest, not knowing whether it would be wise to ask them to leave. The first one was obviously some kind of bodyguard, what with his menacing composure. The other one he wasn't quite sure of. He oddly resembled a girl with those big bright eyes. Somehow he seemed the most relaxed of the bunch.

As if reading his thoughts, Ciel was quick to let him know that whatever he had to reveal, there was no need to ask them to leave because Tomas relaxed as well and was quick to explain.

'I knew your father. He and I competed at the Boat Race of '77[1]. Still can't believe it ended in a draw after all the effort we put into it. Your father was a competitive scoundrel, even if he hid it under that goody-goody exterior of his. Still, he was a wonderful friend. He bailed me out of more trouble than I can remember…'

Upon Ciel's glare, he coughed and continued.

'He introduced me to your wonderful aunt, Madame Red as you call her. Angelina was a person I truly admired. She had a lot of courage and thirst for life when I met her. Unfortunately my work did not allow me stay in place. By the time I found out about all that happened, your family had already…well, she had already….'

The man was finding difficulty in speaking coherently. Ciel rolled his eyes, ignoring the pain he felt at his mentioning his family. Deciding to get this over with quickly, he said in a bored tone:

'So because you were infatuated with her, you decided to come up with a plan to approach me, her only remaining relative?'

Upon the word "infatuated", the man blushed slightly and coughed once, looking at his desk with newfound interest.

'I wouldn't actually say "infatuated". She was just a funny girl that always caught my attention. Plus she was a looker…'

Ciel was losing his patience once again, realizing he was back to where he started. How silly to think that this man was a threat. He was obviously an idiot if he loved a woman because she was "funny" and a "looker". On second thought, he was an idiot for falling in love at all, especially with that twisted woman.

Ciel recalled painfully how she died, the only family he had left after the death of his parents.

He turned around so that Tomas wouldn't see his face, realizing that his poker face was harder to maintain these days.

'I am deeply sorry for your loss. About your parents…they were good people. I truly cared for them…'

The sadness was evident in the man's voice. Ciel decided to cut it short.

'I have other matters to attend to. My answer is still no.'

Fortunately, his voice was as icy as ever.

Leaving without another word, Ciel pondered on what had just happened, connecting it to his discussion with his two companions on his way there. Why did they seem related somehow?

How did she know?

_Silence engulfed the carriage the moment Ciel asked the question. He didn't want to look into Helena's eyes, instead opting to pay attention to his butler. Sebastian seemed surprised at first, but immediately regained his composure. He smirked._

_'__It is not a welcoming sight, young master.'_

_Ciel narrowed his eyes._

_'__Don't patronize me, demon. Either you answer me, or you don't. I don't need half truths.'_

_Sebastian's smirk turned into a fully fledged smile and Ciel thought he heard him chuckle._

_'__You mean you want to hear a detailed explanation about the tortured souls that suffer to such an extent that they would rather disappear into nothingness?' _

_The boy flinched, annoyed at how easily Sebastian could read him. Aftera few moments Ciel smirked and looked out the window at the passersby._

_'__It is a good thing that I have you to make sure I disappear then, isn't it?'_

_They didn't add anything else. Ciel didn't change his position, not even when Helena started talking to him._

_'__Allowing yourself to sink into despondence does not help matters in any way, Ciel.' The soothing tone did nothing to alleviate his nerves. He couldn't help but snap back at her. _

_'__What do you know?' His cold response didn't seem to faze her in the least._

_'__I could ask you the same question. You are given a second chance. A person can always come and want to protect you…People can love you. How do you not realize that?' With every word he felt more angry at her for her poor attempts at giving him something to live for._

_'__You don't understand so I suggest you hold your tongue in matters that don't concern you!'_

_His harsh tone took Helena by surprise. He looked at her in contempt, fixing her gaze with his own so as to convince her of the finality of his decision. _

_'__I cannot be saved. I am not who I had been two years ago. Things that were once lost can never be brought back again! If you believe in a higher power so much…' He stopped, feeling his throat constrict with an unfamiliar sadness. Pushing it away immediately, he angrily told her off._

_ '__If your God is so kind as to save me, why didn't he try to do so with my family? Or is it that he's just enjoying this sick game?' After a pause, he added spitefully:' I will never be a pawn in anyone's game'._

_Helena looked crestfallen, her golden eyes widened in fright upon looking at the little boy in front of her._

_'__I am not yours to protect. I decide when a battle is worth fighting for, and this is not one of them.'_

_Silence ensued. Ciel turned to his window, not catching the brief exchange between his two companions._

_Sebastian's smile was no longer on his face. Instead he wore a malicious expression with his eyes glowing red, smoldering hatred directed at his enemy._

_Helena confronted his gaze without even a flinch. Instead, the sadness with which she looked at the boy standing across from her said it all._

Now a man was reaching out to him. A man who loved his family and who wanted to get involved in his life through the only means he knew how: business. He didn't know whether to laugh at him for his idiocy or make him stay away from him so as to not get hurt.

* * *

Catherine entered the building with shaking feet, relieved to notice that no one was there. The roses she held in her arms were wet from the rain that started pouring outside. She arranged them gently by her tomb, not letting the small sob she held in escape her trembling lips. Her eyes however, watered silently and tears fell on her already wet cheeks. Her voice was shaking, either because she was cold, or because of her emotional state.

'Well…Edward, your good for nothing son as you called him, is not planning on taking the reigns as of yet. They prefer keeping up the façade for as long as they can. They have even gone so far as to threaten the servants into keeping the secret. Poor things are terrified.'

Catherine's voice sounded strange to her ears because it didn't quite sound like her own anymore. Her tears were starting to dry on her face.

'I found your rosary', she said as she stared at the thing in her small palm.' It's …not really your style.' She examined its sharp edges, flinching as she actually cut her index finger.

'Was this really yours?'

As expected, no answer came. She placed the rosary next to the roses, sighing as she felt another chill. She would catch pneumonia if she didn't get to a warm, dry place soon.

'I'll come and visit again. I promise I will get to the bottom of this. I still don't fully trust Ciel, but he doesn't seem to be responsible for what happened to you. If I were to believe his story, then that would mean that the creature that killed you has already been destroyed, compliments of Sebastian.' After a pause, she added:

'You wouldn't have liked Sebastian. You yourself said that people who smile a lot either have something to hide or they're insanely happy. He's always smiling, and I would bet anything that he is never happy. At least not in a healthy way.'

Bidding her goodbye, she left and headed back to her home, barely waiting for the hot bath she would have prepared for her.

The weather was dreadful. The rain kept pelting down and she was soon , she reached her house quickly with her carriage.

'Thank you Henry!' She hurried up inside after saluting her driver and had the maid help her discard her wet clothes.

'Prepare me a bath, please, Ann.'

'Yes miss.' She shivered as her wet clothes were she off her, growing more impatient as her warm bath took longer to prepare. It was barely 12 o'clock, her guests haven't arrived yet and she had plenty of time to clean up.

'Some tea too, if you please.' She added as she caught sight of her maid scurrying about.

'Yes miss.'

Her bath helped warm up her frozen skin and her robe was soft enough to make her feel as if she was floating on air. Feeling a little bit drowsy, she sat on the bed and decided that a quick shut eye would do no harm. Catherine wanted to push that day's event out of her mind as quick as possible.

* * *

'Where is she?'

Ciel was irritated. This day had been very upsetting for a short tempered Earl such as himself. After the grueling trip to that annoying man, Wildet, he returned to his current host's house and had his lessons just as scheduled. He never did like history, especially with a demon butler breathing down his neck and an angel staring at him from the corner of the room. Not to mention that the tension between the two could be cut with a knife. Now that he thought about it, the situation was quite ridiculous.

It rained and he was beginning to feel a cold on its way. Also, he was hungry. It was 1 thirty and she still hadn't come down.

'Miss is getting ready, Earl. Please excuse her tardiness' the maid said lightly.

Excuse her tardiness? This was no way to treat a guest. He had a headache and he wanted nothing more than go to sleep but he still had those stupid lessons to catch up to, even though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why he still needed them.

'_The young master has fallen behind. He must catch up. It is my duty as your butler to make certain that you get properly educated.' _He said. Ciel thought begrudgingly that his butler wanted the finest soul to finally satisfy his hunger. That apparently included the best education as a side dish.

'I want to eat' he snapped.'She is not here on time, it is entirely her fault.'

'It would be rude to start without the host, young master. All must be seated at the table before anyone gets to eat. It is only polite.'

Ciel suspected that his butler was enjoying his distress too much for his liking. Finally she arrived, hastily arranging a few strands of hair that fell loose from her obviously improvised bun. Her hair was naturally curly, he observed, just like Elisabeth's.

He realized that he hadn't heard anything of her for quite some time. He needed to check op on her soon, in order to make sure she was well.

'I apologize for making you wait.'

His thoughts on Elisabeth were interrupted upon hearing the apology.

'I am sure you are. You seem to have taken your time, even for a nap. It must be quite relaxing, not doing anything.'

Catherine glared at him over her soup, not in the mood to quarrel after waking up from her much needed rest and hurriedly getting ready.

'Quite relaxing indeed. I must say that discovering that my father has left for the states and not even bothered to inquire about my well-being was refreshing. Also, it was wonderful to get reminded of the fact that the only person I truly cared for had disappeared from my life and that the prime suspect is sitting and eating Martha's soup right in front of me, with his demon butler right next to him.'

Ciel didn't look her in the eye while he enjoyed his meal.

'Are you quite finished?' He mumbled under his breath, not wanting his headache to amplify.

'No, I am not!'

Her tone was sharp and angry. In lack of another witty remark, she resorted to stating the obvious.

'Where is Helena?' A pang of fear pulled at her heart, but she stifled it along with the thought that the butler could have hurt her. Helena was far too strong to be defeated by that creature. At least, that was what she wanted to believe.

'She stepped outside.' Ciel was done with his soup and waited for the second course, his hunger not yet satisfied. He watched Catherine stare at her soup with a frown, oddly silent.

'Alright, but she should come inside. It is a bit nippy outside.'

It was raining cats and dogs, but the countess didn't seem to realize it as she absently stirred her soup.

'Have you forgotten how to use a spoon?' Ciel's remark only brought him silence as she continued to stare at the before mentioned spoon. He leaned a bit closer to her and said in a mocking tone:

'That is called beef and tomato soup. That instrument which you are holding is called a spoon. You use it to eat the soup, unless you want to slurp it like barbaric Asians do.'

His words seemed to have caught her attention. She glared at him and was on the verge of saying a comeback, but she swiftly changed her mind. Instead, she took a pale pink rose from the arrangement on the table and put it in the Earl's hair, above his ear, with a smile.

'Pink does look lovely with your complexion. I suggest we start on the mission I mentioned this morning. I think I still have a dress that might fit you. The ball is in two days and we have to figure out the identity of the person my grandmother was referring to in her letter.'

Ciel looked at her confused, until he realized she was talking about that morning's conversation. He accepted whatever plan she came up with because he wasn't paying attention.

'What letter?'He asked, wary despite himself.

Catherine sighed and explained her intentions once again.

'My grandmother mentioned in her last letter a person she was most grateful to. She called him "that boy", but I assumed she was referring to you, since she had always considered you a child and since you did her all sorts of…favors.'

Coughing, she thanked her maid for bringing the second course and continued.

'I believe that this individual must be someone else. He appeared in an odd context in the letter. I paid it no mind, since I didn't think it would be important.'

She started eating, but Ciel had just realized the other part of her plan that she hadn't explained.

'Then why do I have to wear a pink dress?' He tried to remain calm despite the growing anxiousness he felt. His head already experienced a migraine as he expected her answer.

'Because you will infiltrate the ball that will be given in the honor of a dear friend of my grandmother's. That individual could be there as well. You cannot go as yourself because of your obvious infamy amongst the royal family members. We will all go to investigate and you will try to find out all that you can without seeming suspicious. You will have to be very careful. I had heard that viscount Druitt is drawn to young ladies. Best steer clear of him.'

Ciel dropped his spoon.

* * *

[1]The race between the Oxford University Boat Club and the Cambridge University Boat Club, rowed between competing eights on the River Thames in London, England. It is also known as the **University Boat Race** and the **Oxford and Cambridge Boat Race.** The race in 1877 was declared a dead heat


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

He could not tell her. He would not, not with his pride on the line. He could only imagine her response:

'_My dear Earl, I cannot believe what I am hearing! You already have a pink dress? How odd…whatever for? Are you just as scandalous as that Walter__**[1]**__ fellow? Do you engage in such unfitting activities because you are unsure of your gender?'_

He sneered, trying to evade the embarrassing memories of him dressing up as a girl. Now that he thought about it, it was quite daring of him. He could go to any extent in order to win, that had already been established, but to do it again? And with her aid?

'I think you will find it a little bit constraining, but unfortunately that is the nature of corsets.'

She brought the dress and placed it in the seat next to him. It was a simple, pale pink dress and it seemed that the color would follow him wherever he went. He snorted, looking away from the dress, focusing on his afternoon tea and trying to ignore the excited girl jabbering next to him. They were sitting in the parlor, going over the details of their plan for the upcoming event. She was obviously more relaxed in his presence and he wondered irritatingly why this woman started to get so friendly with him. She had comebacks for his rude remarks and she gave them with a light heartedness that almost seemed sincere. He begrudgingly thought that he was losing his touch in distancing himself from people.

Catherine was excited. She couldn't wait to laugh at the Earl's expense when dressed in the outfit she picked. He seemed relatively calm, which was quite odd since she expected many objections but Ciel refrained from saying anything, choosing instead to stare at the dress in disdain. Finally, he looked up at Catherine and told her bluntly:

'I am not doing this.'

There it was, exactly what she expected. His child like face frowned her way as he adamantly refused to participate in her little masquerade much like a four year old who was cross at his parents for not giving him a promised toy. Fortunately, she was prepared for it.

'Oh, my dear Earl…are you not a man of your word? You did say you were fine with the idea after all…' She stared at him innocently, referring to that dreadful discussion they had which started to get on his nerves the more he thought about it. Glaring at her, he stubbornly tried to defend himself:

'I was not paying attention! I did not know what I was agreeing to!'

'Then maybe you should try to pay attention when someone is trying to have a conversation with you! It is very rude to ignore a lady!' She chastised as she placed her hands firmly on her hips and dared him to speak further.

'You are trying to humiliate me by making me wear that dreadful thing in public and I will not allow it! This whole mission is not my responsibility, so deal with it on your own!'

He marched out of the parlor before she could get another word in but she figured that he just needed a little time to calm down. A boy as serious and grim as Ciel didn't take too kindly to her teasing and she had enough compassion in herself to let it go for the time being. She slowly put the dress away and sat on the armchair, staring at her cup of tea and letting her thoughts wander to her plans. She had to figure out a way to find the identity of the person her grandmother mentioned in her letter without seeming suspicious.

'Sebastian, I am warning you…!' She frowned at the approaching shouts, a bit alarmed. Ciel's threat was left unfinished as the butler returned, carrying the enraged Earl like a sack of potatoes and putting him down with ease before he confronted her with a polite smile.

'My master has thought about your suggestion and has decided to take part in your plan.'

'I said no such thing! And stop making decisions in my place!'The butler took no notice of the boy's objection and continued with utmost confidence to speak in his place:

'Furthermore, he would like to see the dress now in order to make sure it is suitable.'

'I will do no such thing! Don't think for a minute that I don't know what you are trying to do!' Ciel was red in the face from all the shouting and he even attempted to poke the butler with his cane so as to shut him up, but that had no effect on the taller man who swiftly grabbed the cane out his little hands and held it beyond his reach. The gesture obviously enraged Ciel further but not so much as to start jumping after it. His pride stopped him from such a shameful display, but his glare clearly let him know how angry he was.

'I will make the proper adjustments if they are needed, with the Countesses' permission, of course.' Sebastian's smile only widened as he curtly bowed his head in her direction and before Ciel could add anything else, Catherine's whole hearted laugh cut his argument short. She covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her giggles but her mirth was difficult to hide because her whole body started to shake with laughter. She wiped an invisible tear from the corner of her eye and looked at her two guests with a grin on her face, first at the boy who looked at her as if she were mentally unstable and then at the butler, who remained impassive.

'I am curious about something.' She said as she lifted herself from her chair and regarded Sebastian with a quizzical look.

The man in question raised a delicate eyebrow and smiled politely, inviting her to continue. After a moment of silence she found her courage and bluntly asked:

'Have you always had that awful smile on your face? It does seem like a lot of work.'

His face froze for a brief second. She had just insulted him while appearing genuinely curious. Ciel sighed exasperatedly as he sat down on the closest armchair as if her idiocy had taken its toll on his health and made him feel queasy. Finally, Sebastian replied in a very polite tone, so polite that it almost seemed offended. What was confusing about it was the amused smirk he wore when he spoke.

'I actually did not realize my facial expressions had such a deep impact on you, Countess.'

The girl seemed to accept the explanation, instinctively pulling back as the air seemed to become colder. Eager to change the subject, she took the dress and marched towards Ciel, placing it against him to see if it matched his height.

'You are a little bit small…I do believe I was taller than you when I was your age.'

Ciel stared at her, not in the least bit comforted by this information. His face was gradually becoming redder by the second, either from embarrassment or anger. The latter seemed more plausible since he gave them both a look of such a nature that it put Sebastian's cold glare to shame before storming out of the room. Catherine seemed unfazed by his behavior, giving a small shrug in response. She put the dress back on the chair and looked at Sebastian, albeit a bit uncertainly.

'I am doing this both for the sake of an accomplished mission and for the slight humiliation it might bring to the Earl. My question is why are _you_ doing this?'

The question only brought the same odd smile on the butler's face and Catherine started to feel even more unnerved by the superficial cordiality he displayed. It gave her the impression that he was mocking her.

'Lady Catherine gives me too much credit. I am merely a butler. I do not have any particular reason for attempting to make the young master abide by your wishes.' She almost snorted upon hearing this but held back from disrespecting him further. The other person in the room, however, was not as considerate.

'You are not just a _mere_ butler otherwise my presence would not have been necessary.'

Helena spoke while sifting through the books in the study, not bothering to turn around in order to make her point. Finally, she decided upon a book and sat on the armchair near the windows. Catherine regarded her with curiosity then turned back to Sebastian, freezing at the sight of the blatant hatred in his eyes as he looked at her advisor. There was something eerily predatory about his countenance which gave him a rather feline like appearance and the girl said her idea aloud more so that she could study his reaction. It was Helena who commented on her theory first and the mocking tone which escaped her lips made her flinch because she could only guess how much contempt it caused for the demon.

'I can see the similarities. He is very much like a cat which enjoys playing with his food, but resents losing his prey.' The obvious sting did not seem to affect the butler as much as she anticipated but nonetheless, Catherine was not so eager to remain in the room when the atmosphere was so tense. She gave them a small polite smile and exited the room in search for the Earl, feeling uneasy and a bit guilty for leaving Helena alone with him.

The two had started a conversation which sounded surprisingly cordial but the sharp glared they threw each other's way revealed a simmering conflict which begged to come to the surface and kill the pleasantries.

'Your protégée has her wits about her but with such childish remarks she can hardly be considered a suitable candidate for a decent marriage.' He obviously deemed it improper for a lady to behave so recklessly, sticking to his role as a butler despite the abolished contract. Helena didn't seem to be paying attention as she browsed through her book until she spoke in an indifferent tone:

'It is not an aspect which I can change. She had been brought up in a certain way and it is her right to take certain liberties. I daresay that her independence is an admirable feature.' She stole a glance in his direction as if daring him to prove her wrong. Sebastian looked down at her and withheld her glare while approaching her chair with slow steps.

'Yet, it can do her reputation much damage, unless she treads with more care. ' There was a hint of warning in the butler's tone but the woman did not seem intimidated.

'It is best that you give up on your payment. As long as I am here, that boy will not be harmed by you or anyone else.'

He smiled coldly while he towered over her seated form, blocking her light. His voice was smooth and it had a mocking undertone as he leaned down to her eye level and all but laughed in her face.

'A cat never lets itself be cornered.' Her golden eyes regarded him with calmness and she even smiled his way, an obviously puzzling gesture as he narrowed his eyes at her.

'You cannot have him. He is not yours to take and you knew it from the very beginning. At this moment you seem more like a child that he does.' The defiant way she said it, along with the condescending accusation visibly irritated him, making him straighten up his back and throw her a dirty look. His sudden seriousness made her tense as she kept her eyes fixed on him, expecting some sort of retribution.

'The contract would have had a more painless result than what you have planned for him.'

The argument made her frown just slightly, the unexpected accusation rendering her mind blank. She stood up slowly, looking him in the eye with suspicion. After a few seconds she seemed to come to the conclusion that his intention was to belittle her cause.

'It is doubtful that a second chance at life would be as blasphemous as your intentions. I suspect that a wretched and selfish being such as yourself just can't see it as an opportunity.'

Sebastian seemed genuinely surprised. He lowered his head, his dark bangs covering half his face and confused her further as he started to chuckle darkly. She stared at him transfixed, distrust evident on her features while he mockingly dismissed her with a delicate flick of his hand and turned around.

'It appears you are right. I just cannot see it as an opportunity.'

She was left confused, not at all content with the way their conversation had ended.

* * *

Catherine was irritated at the Earl standing in front of her with a scowl on his face. Their conversation has lead to a dead end and in the lack of an agreement, the initial arguments were placed on the table once again.

'This obnoxious plan is yours to accomplish. I do not have to partake in such a useless endeavor.' Ciel all but huffed as he turned his back on her, ready to put an end to her banter. The shrew, however, was more than willing to fight him until the break of dawn.

'Spoken like a true brat who cannot see straight because his nose is too high in the air.'

She did not particularly mind if he did not go, since she could dig for information on her own. However, she thought that Ciel would make a more suitable spy since he would not be recognized. A new and pretty face has always been a man's weakness and she needed him because most men hardly engaged in a conversation with her because of her reputation. She was determined to make him see the advantage he could bring to her scheme.

'You have yet to prove your innocence, Earl. This is your opportunity to clear your name.' She knew that the Phantomhives have always put great price on their honor and she would use it as a manipulative tool if she had to. The boy seemed to care less about that aspect but she could spot a certain sense of duty in his eye at the mention of his name despite his efforts to convince her otherwise.

'My name is not of your concern and I do not care if _you_ consider me guilty, even though I am convinced that you do not. Otherwise your attitude towards me would have been very different.'

Catherine glared, not pleased with the way he kept turning the tables in his favor. It was true she did not believe him to be guilty. Having known him in person and what with Helena's insistent pleas that she hear his side of the story redeemed him in her eyes. Furthermore, such a small and petite boy could not have had the force to take down a woman like Victoria, even if she had been seventy at the time. It did not even seem like the kind of murder Ciel would plan: sloppy and not at all thought through. Still, that did not change the fact that she wanted to find the one responsible for her murder. She would not forfeit, even if he did not come with them to the event.

'Very well. I shall not insist on the matter. You may do as you please and I will not say a word.'

Ciel was a bit confused. He had thought she would be more insistent but not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, he left it at that, strutting towards his room after giving a nod in Catherine's direction. The girl sighed and looked out the window in the hallway, at the clouds that so adamantly covered the sky and darkened everything under it.

* * *

Joseph Chamberlain[2] was an important figure amongst the court members. A politician admired for his many achievements, he was celebrated as a loyal and trustworthy friend of the royal family. The ball was the perfect opportunity to mingle with all the important members of society and eventually extract pieces of information which might have been clues regarding queen Victoria's covered-up murder. Catherine was ready in less than no time. She had to discard her usually black attires for the event, opting for a dark blue corset dress. The ball was to be attended by many influential figures, not all of them knowing of the queen's actual demise. She had her hair arranged in a sophisticated bun, curls framing her face and simple jewelry complimenting her delicate neck. Determination lightened her features as she made her way towards the parlor.

Ciel looked up and chose not to comment on her appearance. He thought she looked decent, lovely even, but he refrained from actually complimenting her for fear that it would give way to another one of her audacious comments. Sebastian however, after smirking at his master's silence, chose to approach the polite route:

'You look lovely this evening, Countess. '

Catherine nodded, accepting the compliment with a frown as the hairs on her arms stood up.

'You do look very sinister when you smile, Mister Michaelis.' She threw him an uneasy look as she smoothed out an invisible wrinkle from her red dress.

'Yes my lady, you have already informed me of that fact.' He kept on smiling while she arranged a pair of black gloves on her arms.

'I see that the Earl is just as impolite as he always is. Did you not know that complimenting a lady's attire is the gallant thing to do?' She teased, hoping to distract herself from the butler's unnerving courtesy.

Ciel flipped the newspaper lazily, not bothering to look up as he spoke:

'I would if I actually considered you a lady. Alas I do not. You would not want me to lie, would you? That is not the gallant thing to do in my opinion.' She huffed at his snobbish attitude feeling the need to rip that newspaper out of his tiny little hands and hit him with it. She chose sarcasm instead, eager to prove him wrong.

'My dear Earl, we are British. Saying polite things that we do not mean is a trait we have always took pride in.'

She posed in front of him, a warning look in her eyes as she regarded his much smaller frame.

'Indulge me.'

Ciel looked up this time and threw her a glance before returning his attention to his newspaper.

'You look stunning, absolutely exquisite. A marvelous color, it compliments your lovely skin tone.' He gruffly said, obviously not impressed.

'Goodness, Earl, your flattery is overwhelming! So much that your words almost seem insincere! I appreciate your compliments and shall keep them in my mind as precious memories worth treasuring until the day I turn gray.' She was exaggerating while making dramatic gestures so as to prove her point but Ciel felt no desire to partake in her little game, ignoring her and her companion as they exited the house.

* * *

The event had been planned to the last detail. It was an elegant gathering, with the finest foods and decorations, but what interested Catherine were the people attending. She was not received with enthusiasm, as expected and she was beginning to fear that her worries were coming true.

'I can barely get these people to have a conversation with me. How can I get them to confide in me?' Catherine's frustrated words were whispered to her companion as she fanned herself while taking a walk in the considerably large room.

'I shall go discuss with Lord Percival. Tread cautiously.' Helena said as she encouragingly smiled her way.

'I assure you I will be fine, seeing as no one would approach me with a 12 foot pole.' Catherine said begrudgingly, not at all comforted. The corset was literally taking her breath away, squeezing her rib cage so tightly that she was afraid she would faint from lack of air. The worst aspect of this was the fact that no one would have probably helped her if that were so. Annoyed, she went on the balcony in an attempt to take a breath of fresh air. Leaning on the stone support, she inhaled and exhaled slowly, inwardly cursing modern women fashion. She looked down at the entrance only to spot a very petite girl clad in a pretty rose dress, bluish curls adorning her child like face. Her company was a tall young man, in a black suit. Catherine snorted loudly upon recognizing the Earl, barely containing the laughter dying to come out. She covered her mouth with her gloved hand and held onto her stomach, trying to hold back her giggles by breathing in and out slowly. 'My lady?'

Catherine turned around to find Helena and almost like a child, she smiled sheepishly and pointed her discovery to her friend. The latter also spotted the Earl, accompanied by his butler and her surprise was evident as she exclaimed:

'I cannot believe he came dressed…like that!'

Catherine had another fit of giggles which she could barely contain. Helena smiled and cleared her throat, concentrating on their mission.

'I found out something that might be of use.'

This distracted the girl from her source of amusement and made her pay attention, all of a sudden becoming serious.

'Rumors about the sudden disappearance of Ash, the queen's lackey, seem to have spread amongst the court members. They are not really surprised, since the queen was the only one who found him agreeable. They suspect he left for the states.' The countess nodded and wrapped her arms around herself because of the chill.

'Also, a foreigner caught the attention of many ladies from the court.' Catherine frowned, a foreboding feeling taking hold of her.

'Who's attention, exactly?'

Helena raised an eyebrow at the girl's curiosity. None the less, she gave her an answer.

'Lady Maureen, Lady Ann and Lady Beatrice have been talking about inviting him over to a cup of tea.' The girl seemed exasperated as she rolled her eyes.

'Oh, that Maureen! She and her friends have always been such ninnies. He is probably from India. They have an obsession with exotic individuals and they don't event treat them like civilized human beings, more like some adorable pets.'

Catherine's scoff brought a small smile to Helena's lips before she added a bit uneasily:

'I also overheard Viscount Druitt discussing with Lady Caroline, but I doubt that their conversation would be of any interest considering our purpose.'

'No, I would rather I never found out.' Helena nodded, her face showing a tint of understanding.

Catherine sighed as she walked towards the ballroom, eyeing the people who were dancing and conversing excitedly. She never cared for these gatherings, but her grandmother had always made her come.

'_A lady must always have acquaintances, if not friends. You never know when in a sea of people, you can spot an actual intelligent human being which can admire you for who you are and not for how exquisite your dress may look_. _Oh, but don't forget darling, what you wear is also very important!_'

The smile on her face soon turned into a grin as she saw the Earl Ciel Phantomhive approach her, dressed like the most adorable innocent little girl she had ever seen. His embarrassment and anger could be read on his childish face. Sebastian was at his side, as inconspicuous as ever.

'You are wearing that sinister smile again, Mister Michaelis.' Catherine's remark only amused the butler more.

'Indeed. I find the situation very similar to yet another gathering of the sort.'

'What did you find out?'Ciel's question seemed rushed, cutting to the point before his butler could add anything else.

'Nothing of great importance, just idle gossip.' Ciel sighed, not liking the situation one bit and resenting the Countess's look even more.

'I will go and try finding out more. You are useless.' He added authoritatively before he turned his back on them.

Catherine did not seem offended one bit. She shooed him away, wearing the same amused expression on her face, thinking with glee of the teasing remarks she would make once they got back home. Smiling, she turned around and in the sea of people, spotted a peculiar figure. It was a tall man, clad in black but what caught her attention was the cross he wore around his neck, long and white, with sharp edges. She tried to get a better look at him but couldn't because of the crowd standing in her way.

'Helena, I need you to…'Turning around, Catherine realized her advisor was not around. Instead she found the butler standing behind her, with that dreadful smile still plastered on his face. 'Weren't you supposed take care of your master?' Her admonishing words caught his attention.

'I shall try to maintain a low profile so as to not be recognized. The young master will have to manage without my help.'

Catherine noticed the mask he was wearing, understanding that he would destroy Ciel's cover if someone were to identify him as the Phantomhive's butler.

'So you are a mysterious entertainer for tonight?' She concluded, turning her eyes to the odd man from across the room. He was talking to a young lady she did not recognize. Making up her mind, she decided to take action.

'You!' She pointed towards a young man who was passing by her, holding two glasses of punch.

'I am so happy to see you here, my dear sir! Oh, I do love this song! Would you care for a dance?' In the time she said this, the punch he was holding in his hands was hurriedly snatched away and deposited in Sebastian's hands. She took the young man by the arm and practically dragged him into the crowd, despite his protests, just as the song started playing.

Sebastian stared curiously after her then at the two glasses he held in his hands. He chuckled.

* * *

Ciel was irritated. He had not found any relevant information. He was caught in a group of teenage girls, all chatting away about trivial things and saw that Viscount Druitt was staring at him from only three feet away, waiting for the opportunity to start a most likely obnoxious and perverted conversation. He internally shuddered while he kept talking about his dress. At this point, the fact that he was so embarrassed that he could have dug a hole into the ground and died there was not as important as keeping that awful fellow away from him. The Countess was enjoying herself, dancing away with a boy that had the most idiotic expression he had ever seen on a person's face. The angel was nowhere in sight and his butler was staying in the far corner, enjoying the show. The sadist…

'Oh, could my eyes deceive me? Or is it the same, beautiful flower I have seen many moons ago?'

Ciel started sweating, afraid to turn around. Unfortunately, the scum wrapped his arm around his waist, as if knowing he would have ran.

'I am deeply sorry, I do not believe we have met before.' Ciel tried to lie, keeping a sweet smile on his face.

'Oh! You have already forgotten me, my sweet lady!'

The man brought his arm to his forehead despairingly much like a woman did when finding out one of her relatives had tragically died. He swiftly ran a hand through his golden locks and stared at Ciel attentively as he kissed the back of his hand.

'You see sir, this is the first time I have been at this sort of gathering. I am the youngest of three sisters and I could not make an appearance before they did.' The lie escaped his lips quickly as he struggled to get out of his grasp.

'Oh! Her sister! What a beautiful creature you are! The similarities are striking!'

Ciel stared at him a bit uncertainly, not believing the denseness of this man. He tried to push him back in order to put a little distance between them, but his skinny arms could not perform that miracle, unfortunately, as he seemed to get even closer.

'I would love to have a more intimate conversation, miss…?'

'Oh, there's my chaperone! Excuse me, sir, but I must go!' Ciel ran as if from the devil, praying that the pervert was not following him. His arm was suddenly yanked as he was brought onto the dance floor.

'Finally! Your timing is…' Glancing up, he saw that it was not Sebastian who saved him, but Helena.

"Oh, it's you.' He sighed, relieved that he could escape from the blond parasite. Irritatingly, he looked up at her and noticed that she seemed to be distracted. After a few seconds she looked down at him and asked him in an urgent tone: 'Do you know that man from across the room? The one with the scarlet handkerchief in his breast pocket?'

Ciel turned ever so slightly and spotted the man Helena was referring to and admitted he seemed a bit odd to say the least.

His hair was jet black and messy and he had eyes the color of the sky, but it was a blue so light, it was bordering on white. The man was smiling faintly while he sipped on a tall glass of wine, not really listening to the girl chatting next o him.

'No, I have never seen him before. He has dark skin, maybe he is a foreigner who had just arrived.'

'Listen to me.' Her serious tone caught the boy's attention. He sensed things were about to take a turn for the worse.

'That man is not human. I tried to get to him, but I couldn't what with all these people around. Lady Catherine is also trying to get to that side of the room, but I cannot let her approach him on her own.' Ciel looked at his surroundings, noticing the balcony two feet away.

* * *

'I must say, you are very lovely miss Catherine. My father would describe you as a strapping young lass.' Catherine was only half listening to her partner's amused jokes and focused on her goal. Seizing an opening, she abandoned her confused partner once she reached the opposite side of the room. Ignoring the curious glances thrown her way, she walked directly to the man, aware that Helena and Ciel were a few feet away. That gave her a sense of security as she smiled politely and approached him.

'Good evening, good sir. I do not believe we have been acquainted…'

But he did not say a word, instead just staring at her with interest while sipping on his wine. Catherine didn't know how to react. The mocking smiles around her did not help matters one bit. The man pointed towards something behind her and as she turned around she saw a spacious balcony amongst rich velvet curtains. She walked there confused, not knowing what he meant but when she was close enough to spot who was on it, she gasped. It was the same man, with the same glass of wine, beckoning her to come towards him.

'_Impossible! Who could be in two places in the same time_?' She looked back and indeed, there he was, chatting with the girl next to him, while his replica was inviting her on the balcony.

Cautious, she took a step back, but was not fast enough to avoid his hand grabbing her own and dragging her out right before the doors were shut in Helena's and Ciel's faces.

'That silly girl!' Helena hissed as the doors were slammed shut. Ciel turned in search for his butler but as he expected, the demon was nowhere to be seen.

People started throwing them alarmed glances. Ciel grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the exit, leaving behind a very confused crowd of aristocrats.

* * *

[1] **_My Secret Life_**, by "Walter", is the memoir of a Victorian gentleman's sexual development and experiences. It was first published in a private edition of eleven volumes, which appeared over seven years beginning around 1888.

[2] **Joseph Chamberlain** (8 July 1836 – 2 July 1914) was an influential British politician and statesman. Unlike most major politicians of the time, he was a self-made businessman and had not attended Oxford or Cambridge University.


End file.
